Mixed Up Love
by crazymofo332
Summary: After the Talent Show, the chipmunks start to find new love interests. The next day, there are new students: Alex, Madison, and Eloise. The chipmunks fall in love, but the chipettes get jealous and start to develop feelings for them. AXB, SXJ, and TXE, but mostly AXB. May contain AXOC, SXOC, and TXOC. (CGI version) Takes place 2 years after Chipwrecked
1. Chapter 1: The Talent Show

**Hey, guys! Okay, so this is my first story, so NO flames.**

**P.S, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for placing this wrong. I accidentally deleted it. So stressfull! Stupid me, but please keep reading.**

Brittany's POV:

I was scared of the Talent Show tonight. I know I've performed in front of people before, but what if I mess up tonight? What will happen? Will they hate me? I think I'm worrying too much. Anyways, it was Alvin's turn on the mike. "Okay, next up is Alvin Seville singing: _If I Was Your Boyfriend_." The announcer said as Alvin hopped onto stage. As Alvin sang, I noticed something about him. His hazel eyes sparkled in the light while singing voice was to die for. Wait, what? What am I saying? I only like Alvin as a friend/enemy/brother, nothing more than that.

After the song ended, I walked towards my dressing room. But while I was walking, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I looked up to see Alvin staring at me, holding his guitar.

"No, it's okay Britt. My fault." None of us said anything and it began to be awkward. Finally, I spoke.

"Well, I have to go. I need to get ready for my performance." I scampered to the dressing room to find Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette held two outfits. One was a purple plaid shirt under violet sequin jacket. The other one was a light purple long sleeve with a short lavender vest over. "This one, ot this one?" She asked Eleanor. I walked towards them and pointed to the first one.

"This one, it'll fit with the song we're gonna sing."

"Thanks, Britt. You always know what to wear." I smiled and hopped onto the counter. I brushed my hair and fur carefully, making sure not to hurt myself. "Hey, Brittany. We're gonna head out. It's almost Simon's turn." Jeannette closed the door with Eleanor following. I continued with my make up. I put on light pink blush, mascara, and a little pink lipstick (**They're chipmunks, so most of the things they use are chipmunk sized. As seen on chipwrecked, Brittany's fashion magazine, it says on the bottom: **_**Make up for chipmunks**_**.**). I picked my outfit and started practicing for the performance.

Jeanette's POV:

I was in the dressing room with Eleanor. We were getting ready for tonight, but I didn't know what to wear. I picked out two outfits, and walked to Eleanor. "Hey, Ellie. I don't know what to wear tonight, so here. This one, or this one?" I asked as Brittany entered the room. She pointed to the first one and said:

"This one, it'll fit with what we're gonna sing tonight."

"Thanks, Britt. You always know what to wear." I replied as she began to get ready. Eleanor and I were already done, so we decided to watch the rest of the Talent Show. WE headed towards the door and opened it. "Hey, Brittany. We're gonna head out. It's almost Simon's turn." Eleanor and I walked across the hallway, but we bumped into Theodore.

"Um, Ellie, I need your help to get something in the Music room. Do you mind Jeanette?" He asked, giving me a puppy face look. I couldn't help it; no one can, so I said yes. Theodore took off with Eleanor as I sat down on a bench. But then, someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped, but it was only Simon. "Oh, sorry Jeanette. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine, what's up?"

"Well, I need my guitar. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, it's in the Music room. Theo and Ellie are already there." Simon winked as he headed towards the room.

Soon enough, it was Simon's turn. He hopped omto stage and began stroking his bass guitar. His singing voice was soothing, like a birds chirping in the morning. The song soon ended, but already I missed his voice.  
"Hey, Jeanette! Come here!" I heard a voice, not Simon's, but the voice of a certain auburn furred chipette. I turned around to see Brittany and Eleanor. I checked a nearby clock, and it was almost our turn. I do think Simon, but just not like _that_.

**Okay, chapter's done. Also, sorry if Jeanette and Brittany's POVs are short, I still need to update more chapters. R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Songs Can Change Love Part 1

Hi** again guys. I liked to thank _MusicalsWithAMission _for giving showing me how to spell Theodore's name. Thanks bro. Anyways, keep reviewing and reading. Remember, NO FLAMES.**

Third Person's View:

Brittany finished getting ready and went to look for her sisters, It was almost time. She scampered across the hallway until she found Alvin. She went up to him and asked, "Hey, Alvin. Have you seen Eleanor or Jeanette?" Alvin thought about, and remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Eleanor and Theodore are in the Music room. I don't know where Jeanette is, though." He replied. Brittany thanked him and ran to the Music room across the hallway. When she opened the door, she saw Theodore on a shelf full of books, Eleanor holding a pillow, and Simon looking through guitars. "Simon, Theo, what are you doing?" Brittany said as she slowly walked over to them.

"Theodore needs to get a book for Dr. Rubin, Simon is trying to find his guitar, and I'm adding support for Theo when he jumps off." Eleanor answered as Simon found his guitar.

"Um, okay. But could you hurry up? I still haven't found Jeanette and we need to get ready. And Simon, isn't it your turn?"

"Oh no!" Simon gasped and ran out the door. Theodore found a small red book that was old and dusty. He blew on it and coughed, using his paw to take out the dust in the air.

"I found it! Hey, Ellie! Get the pillow ready!" Theodore carried the book with all his might, and jumped off the shelf. Landing with a _thump!_ on the pillow, Theo slid the book across the door and hopped off the pillow. He dragged the book to the door which opened it with a slight creak. "Thanks for your help, Ellie. Now let's go." Brittany and Eleanor walked past Theodore and scampered to find Jeanette. They finally found her sitting on a bench watching Simon perform.

"Jeanette!" Brittany called her sister as soon as Simon was finished. Jeanette ran to them and asked,

"What? Are we getting ready?" Eleanor nodded.

The girls scurried to the dressing room as quick as they can and got dressed. Brittany wore a pink shirt and a hot pink vest with black polka dots. She wore a striped pink skirt and leggings. Jeanette the same outfit Brittany picked out for her. Eleanor had a light green shirt with a green skirt. She had a striped green and white tie. Her hair had 2 turquoise bows in pigtails. "Here are the chipmunks singing: _What Makes You Beautiful_." The announcer said as they came onstage with their instruments. The chipmunks started playing while they sang.

**Okay, done with the chaptie. Also, I'm still very sorry for deleting this story. I still need to update the next chapters, so R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Songs Can Change Love Part 2

**Hey! I need to update lots of chapters, so I'll make this quick. The chapters will get longer, so don't worry. Read and review, I still need to update other chapters.**

Brittany's POV:

I stared at Alvin as he sang. His hazel eyes looked at me for a second, then back to the audience. Alvin and his brothers sand perfectly, not a word out of place. Though Alvin was a perfect chipmunk, I didn't like him like him more than just a friend. The song soon ended, and the chipmunks hopped off the stage. "Wonderful performance by Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Next up is the chipettes singing: _Hello_." My sisters and I went on stage as the audience applauded wildly. The music started and we started dancing our routine, while singing with the music.

_Breathless, so breathless_. I panted as soon as the song ended, I could hear a roar of applause and whistles ring in my ear. My sisters and I walked to our dressing room, sweaty and tired. I grabbed a chipmunk sized water bottle and drank half of it in under a minute.

"Man, I never felt so sweaty in my entire life." Jeanette panted as she wiped a sweat on her forehead.

"I agree with you sis. When we get home, I'm going strait to the bathroom to take a bath." I replied to her. I checked the time, and it was almost time to leave. I reached out to get another water bottle, but I felt nothing. I looked at the table, but all I saw was a cobweb.

"I'll get some more water. I'm used to sweating, since I practice a lot for cheerleading squad." Eleanor hopped off the table and headed out, leaving me with Jeanette. She lied down on a purple pillow and grabbed a book to read. I did the same, but I got a magazine instead. It had a picture of me and my sisters, and a photo of the chipmunks on the top left corner. I flipped through the pages looking for fashion ideas, and I stopped on page 30. It had pictures of chipmunk clothes and accessories. _$20 for that pink skirt!? I'm totally gonna buy that, it's worth it._ I thought to myself as I flipped through the pages. I felt a little sleepy, but I fought to keep my eyes open. Soon I fell into a deep sleep as my magazine fell to the ground. I dreamed of clothes and jewelry, and me wearing a hot pink, feathery scarf. _Brittany? Brittany? Earth to Brittany!_

I woke up to the sound of Eleanor's voice. She was holding two chipmunk sized water bottles on one arm, and a chocolate chip cookie in the other. "You fell asleep while reading _Munk Fashion_ didn't you?" She handed me a bottle and I drank it slowly.

"Yeah, but it's not like it happened before. And also, where'd you get the cookie?" Eleanor took a bite out of it and said:

"It came from the gift basket. It's from Claire; she wanted to thank us for helping with the New Year's Day party." She pointed to a big red basket on the ground. It was stuffed with a ton of things. I walked towards it and looked inside. It had cookies and other treats, chipmunk sized clothes marked: _Brittany, Alvin, Simon, Theo, Jeanette, _and _Ellie_ on different outfits, some make up, and 3 different colored guitars. One was a red electric guitar, and the other two were dark blue and green basses. The guitars had tiny letters: _A, S, _and _T_. I picked up an outfit marked with my name and examined it carefully. It was a light pink shirt under a plaid black and pink vest. It also had a hot pink, striped black skirt. It looked preppy and cute, just the way I liked it. I looked over at Eleanor, who grinned at me while eating the last piece of the cookie._ That cookie must be delicious._ I thought.

Eleanor's POV:

I took a long drink from my chipmunk sized water bottle. I was in the dressing room with my sisters, tired and sweaty. We've just finished our performance, and I'm pretty much out of breath. "Man, I never felt so sweaty in my entire life." Jeanette said, wiping her forehead.

"I agree with you sis. When we get home, I'm going strait to the bathroom to take a bath." Brittany reached for another water bottle, but the table was empty.

"I'll get some more water. I'm used to sweating, since I practice a lot for cheerleading squad." I said to her. It was true, but cheerleading squad didn't start yet this year. I headed out the room and ran towards the cafeteria (** The Talent Show was in their school, and the dressing rooms were specially made for the chipmunks**). I found a box full of small water bottles and a few empty boxes. Picking up the box, I started back to my dressing room. But I stopped, Claire was in the hallway holding a red basket full of things. I walked to her, still carrying the box. "Claire? What are you doing here?" I asked, but I shouldn't have. She gasped and almost dropped the basket on me. Claire looked down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you Eleanor. Don't sneak up on me like that. Anyways, I wanted to give this to you, your sisters, and the chipmunks. I wanted to thank you for helping out in the New Year's Day party, but I couldn't find any of you." She held up the basket and smiled.

"That's nice. You could've came to our dressing room or the chipmunk's dressing room, though. Follow me; you can set the basket down in our dressing room." I replied, walking towards my room. Claire followed me, but offered to hold my water bottle box.

We finally reached the dressing room, and Claire opened the door. She set the red basket on the floor and the box of water next to it. "Tell your sisters and the chipmunks I said hi." Claire waved and gently closed the door. I looked inside the basket and picked up a small chocolate chip cookie. I took a bite and got three bottles of water, and headed to Jeanette. She was reading another mystery book, but I got her to stop for a minute. I explained everything to her while handing the water in her paw. I took another bite from the cookie and went to Brittany. She was asleep with her pink magazine on the floor. I sighed and tried to wake her up. "Brittany? Brittany? Earth to Brittany!" I shouted as she opened her eyes.

"You fell asleep while reading _Munk Fashion _didn't you?" I asked her as she drank the bottle slowly.

"Yeah, but it's not like it happened before. And also, where'd you get the cookie?" She pointed to my snack as I took a bite.

"It came from the gift basket. It's from Claire; she wanted to thank us for helping out in the New Year's Day party." Brittany looked inside the basket and pulled out an outfit with her name marked on the tag. I smiled while eating the last piece of the cookie.

**Man, I'm pooped. Hope you liked this chapter, cause it's long! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Broken Hearts

**Sorry for the late update, I was working on the future chapters for this story. Also, did you check out my other story: **_**The Video Game**_**? It needs an update, but you could read it while waiting for the next chapter.**

Alvin's POV:

My brothers and I just finished performing. The audience applauded wildly, some of them throwing red poppies. We hopped off the stage and sat down on a green sofa. A small TV, from the old 1900's, was installed in the wall to watch the performances. "Water, Mr. Seville?" Our personal butler, Jeremy, asked me with a tray full of glasses (chipmunk sized).

"Yes, thanks Jeremy." I replied with a smile. He gave the glass to me with a tweezer and gave some to Simon and Theodore. I drank the iced water while wiping a sweat off my head. I glanced at the TV, and the chipettes were onstage singing and dancing. I watched it from beginning to end, not taking my eyes off Brittany. She was so pretty and that outfit matched her perfectly. She was amazing, her singing voice was like an angel's and her baby blue eyes blinded me. But wait, that song she sang said that she didn't want to be more than friends. She must be talking about some other guy. The song ended, and we all ran to our dressing room. "Hey, Alvin. Were those mini cars always there?" Theodore pointed to the top of the counter where 3 chipmunk sized cars were.

"Whoa, there. Those look awesome!" I was ready to jump up, but Simon stopped me.

"Alvin, hold on. We don't know if those cars are ours." Simon warned. I frowned, why were the cars there then?

"Then why are they in _our_ dressing room?" I jumped up before Simon could do anything else. With a closer look, the cars looked more awesome. They were the same types, but had different looks. One car was a sequined red, with flames on the front. Its top was opened, just like the others. The inside was small, but it was big enough for us to ride them. Everything was chipmunk sized, and a small gold key was sitting on the front seat. The mirror up front had two small red fuzzy dices. I looked at the back and found the license plate saying: _AWESOME101_. I opened the trunk and found a chipmunk sized, matching motorcycle. It didn't cover up all the space, but it was big. The other car was slightly bigger and was ocean blue. The license plate said: _SMARTBLUE213_ with a bumper sticker with a math equation I couldn't understand. But, of course, I can't understand any math equations. The front seat had the same things, but a silver key and a GPS. I looked at the red car and the other one, and found out they all have GPSs. The inside had a chipmunk sized calculator installed next to the GPS. _I don't know what good that would do. _I thought to myself. The last car was grass green and was the smallest. It had the same things, but the license plate said: _FOODLOVER123_ and had a bronze key. There was a small bumper sticker with different kinds of foods. It said to scratch and sniff, but I wanted Theodore to do it first. "This is awesome!" I shouted, causing Simon and Theodore to jump up.

"Alvin! I told you that this isn't ours." Simon glared at me, but I found a yellow card. Opening it slowly, I read it aloud:

_Hey, guys! These cars are for you, their specially made for chipmunks. Dave said you could drive them, so I put your licenses with him. I wanted to thank you for helping out in the New Years Day Party, so thanks again! I didn't know where your rooms were, so I had my cousin Henry bring them here. I hope you don't mind. Hope you like it! :)_

_~ Claire_

I smirked at Simon. "I told you they were ours. I was right!" I bragged as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you were right for the first time. Hurray! Everyone clap for Alvin!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey, they have our names imprinted on it!" Theodore pointed to the cars' trunks. They all had our signatures on it.

"How did I miss that?" I wondered aloud. But just then, we heard a knock from the door. We all jumped off the counter and I opened the door. The chipettes were there, followed by Dave holding a gift basket filled with who knows what. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Claire wanted us to give this to you. We got our things already." Brittany replied as they came in. Dave set the basket on the ground and sat down on a chair.

"You better take care of your cars, cause I'm not gonna buy a new one. You can get your licenses later." Dave said.

"Cars and licenses?" Eleanor asked.

"It's from Claire; she wanted to thank us for the party." Simon spoke up.

"Oh, the gift basket's from Claire too." I looked inside the basket and found desserts, clothes, and guitars. The clothes had out names on tags: _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore_. My outfit was a dark red shirt with a hand pointing strait. Above the hand were yellow words that said: _Who is awesome today? _Ithadagrayvestover it and stripedredandwhitepants. Simon's outfit was an ocean blue long sleeve with a sky blue flame on it. Over it was a dark blue, short vest with an orange S on it. It also had gray jeans with a brown belt. Theodore's outfit was a plaid green shirt with clear lime green tie. It had plain dark blue jeans and matching hat. Putting my outfit aside, I picked up a red electric guitar. It had my famous A on it, still new and clean. Theodore looked inside and took a sugar cookie, gobbling it.

Simon's POV:

I wiped a sweat off my forehead as Alvin exclaimed: "This is awesome!" Theodore and I jumped on the table to find three cars, one red, one blue, and the last one green. "Alvin! I told you this isn't ours." I gave him my serious look, but he picked up a card and started reading aloud.

"Claire." He finished and smirked at me.

"I told you they were ours. I was right!" He shouted. I didn't know what the big deal was; it was only the first time he got something right.

"Yeah, you were right for the first time. Hurray! Everyone clap for Alvin!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I glanced over at Theodore, who was scratching a bumper sticker and then smelling it.

"It smells like steak and hot dogs!" He smiled. Suddenly, there was knock from our door. We all hopped down the counter as Alvin opened the door. The chipettes and Dave were there, carrying a basket.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" Alvin asked. They came in as Dave put down the basket and sat down.

"You better take care of your cars, cause I'm not buying a new one. You can get your licenses later."

"Cars and licenses?" Eleanor asked.

"It's from Claire; she wanted to thank us for the party." Alvin answered.

"Oh, the gift basket's from Claire too." I walked to Jeanette who was sitting on a pillow, looking bored. Her violet eyes sparkled from the light, as her brunette fur looked soft.

"Uh, hey Jeanette." I stammered.

"Oh, hey Simon. What's up?"

"Well, you look a little bored, so I, uh, wanted to ask you if you wanted to read." I felt sweaty and my heart pounded. I will NOT get embarrassed today.

"Oh, it's fine. I needed to tell you something. It's, well, I don't-"

"Hey, Simon. There are things for you here!" Alvin interrupted. I glared at him, but he just gave me that _Hey! It's not my fault!_ looks. Dave soon left, taking the basket and cars with him.

"Hey, I'll wait for you in the car. Just come when you're ready." Brittany and Eleanor came up to us with Theodore.

"Look, guys. I know you like us and all, but-" Eleanor started to say.

"We only think of you as friends. We're really sorry." Brittany interrupted. I felt my heart shatter. What? How could Jeanette not like me? Did I do something wrong?

"Jeanette. Is t-this true?" I hoped for a good answer, but no.

"Yeah, Si. I hope you can understand." BOOM. That's it, which was all it could take. I couldn't stand it anymore. I can't find any other chipmunk as beautiful as Jeanette.

_Roses are red, _

_I used to be known,_

_My crush just rejected me,_

_Forever alone._

That was all I could think of. My brothers seemed to feel the same way.

"Oh, alright. Come on guys, let's go." That was all Alvin would say. His face looked like it was holding back tears, while Theo's was already soaked. I said nothing during the car trip back. I only stared out the window, looking at the city's lights and blue sky. When we got home, I changed into my pajamas and headed downstairs to eat. Theodore decided to skip dinner, which was unusual for him, but I knew the reason why. I would've done the same if I was at his place. I barely touched my plate, until Dave told me to eat. Dinner ended, and I went strait to bed. Putting the covers over my body, I thought about tomorrow. I don't think any luck would change anything. It would be a miracle if I'd be happy tomorrow. I drifted to sleep, my fur dampening from the tears of sadness.

**The chapter's finally done! Man, I need to rest. It took me hours to write this long chapter. Sorry if Simon's POV is short, I'm so tired. Until then, R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

**Late update, I know. But I've been working on a new story. It has no chapters; it's more like one page. Well, enjoy the chapter. Oh, by the way, here are the new characters:**

**The Rodents:**

**Adam (The Player): Adam is the youngest brother of Steven. He's the lead guitarist of their band "The Rodents" and he's not really your average "smart guy". He and Steven are always getting detention and troubling the school. Adam's tail has a cream white tip on top.**

**Species: Chipmunk.**

**Age: 17**

**Fur: Ginger**

**Eyes: Light orange**

**Hair: Furry and curved, it covers his whole fore head.**

**Likes: Playing guitar, pulling pranks with Steven, flirting with the chipettes, singing.**

**Dislikes: Being called a "player", people teasing him, peaople messing with his "bros" (Steven and Trevor)**

**Color: Orange**

**Fun Fact: Adam's tops of the ears are permanently jagged by a severe fight. **

**Quote: "_Don't hate the player, just hate the game._" ~Adam**

**Steven (The Devil with a Soft Side): Steven is the oldest brother of Adam. He's practically smart, but not too smart. He's the drummer in the band. Even though he pranks with Adam, he has strait B's and some A's in his report card. His nose has two white strips going from his nose, down his back, and to the tip of his tail.**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Half Skunk, Half Chipmunk**

**Fur: Black**

**Eyes: Wears contacts, orange eyes.**

**Hair: Brushed to the side, furry**

**Color: Brown**

**Fun fact: Steven's ears are pointed, similar to a devil's. **

**Quote: "_I'm a fighter, not a lover, but sometimes I do love._" ~ Steven**

**Trevor (The Friendly One): You guessed it, he's the youngest. Trevor was actually adopted the same time Adam and Steven were (At a pet shop). He has thin whiskers coming out of his nose and freckles. He's the backup singer/pianest of the band. **

**Age: 17**

**Species: Mouse**

**Fur: Grey**

**Eyes: Golden orange**

**Hair: Short, covers forehead. Most brushed to the right, the rest to the left.**

**Color: Red Velvet**

**Fun Fact: Trevor's teeth are round and bucked, unlike his step brothers (Which are squared and bucked)**

Third Person's View:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm clock screamed an ear piercing sound, but Simon quickly turned it off. He yawned and stretched, but sighed as he remembered what happened last night. Changing into his blue sweater, Simon opened the bathroom door (there was a small chipmunk sized door for them) and began to brush his teeth. Simon took off his black rimmed glasses and started wiping it with a human sized cloth, careful to not squish it. He brushed his hair up to spikes like his usual look. Then, with softness, he woke up Theodore and jumped up to Alvin's bed. Theodore didn't dress up, but he just ran downstairs faster than the speed of light. He was **really** hungry because of skipping dinner, but it was his choice. Simon found Alvin snoring with the blankets covered on his entire body, including his head. "Alvin, wake up." Simon said, but it did no good.

"Alvin?" He sighed deeply and thought for a minute. Then, he grabbed Alvin's blankets and - with great force - he yanked the blankets completely exposing his brother.

"Hey! I was dreaming here! And, there's this new thing, it's called shaking someone awake." Alvin said, annoyed. He soon fell back to sleep with the blankets tighter than, well, anything. _I guess we have to do this the hard way._ Simon thought as he went back inside the bathroom. He found a small plastic cup and filled it with ice cold water. Jumping back up Alvin's bed, he turned the cup upside down and out came the water. It drenched the sheets completely, causing Alvin to shoot out of bed like a rocket.

"I'm up! I'm up! Are you happy now?!" He exclaimed. Simon just smirked and pointed to the clock. But before Alvin could do anything, Simon swiftly ran downstairs to join Theodore. Alvin groaned, and slowly dressed up to eat breakfast. When he came downstairs, he saw Dave, Simon, and Theodore eating waffles. Apparently, Dave had some spare clothing's for Theodore. "Alvin, why are you dripping water on the floor?" Dave asked.

"Hey, Simon is the one who drenched me while I was asleep!" Alvin replied sounding like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Well, it's your fault for not waking up. Now, dry up so you don't flood the house." Dave joked, drinking coffee. Alvin glared at Simon as he went to the bathroom downstairs. Jumping on the counter, he turned on the blow hair dryer and sat down. The dryer blew hot, dry air onto Alvin's fur, drying it instantly. He almost fell asleep, but snapped awake with Dave coming in. "Alvin, you're going to dry your fur up permanently." Dave turned off the hair blower and sprayed Alvin with a moistener for animals.

_Meanwhile, back in the room….._

Brittany slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked at the clock. It was 7:30, and Jeanette and Eleanor were still asleep. She slowly got dressed in her usual school outfit and went inside the bathroom. Putting on makeup, she thought about last night. _I hope Alvin will forgive me._ Brittany thought as the door opened. Jeanette stood there with her nightgown still on.

"Brittany? What are you doing this early?"

"I guess I woke up early today." Brittany replied, brushing her hair. Jeanette shrugged it off and went to wake up Eleanor.

Alvin's POV:

I bit into a waffle and drank orange juice. My fur was drying from the moistener Dave sprayed on me. Good thing it didn't smell bad. Dave was reading a newspaper while drinking his coffee. Suddenly, he stopped reading and looked strait toward me. "Alvin, what's this?" He showed me the back of the newspaper that had a picture of the park bathrooms. On the brick wall, there was a doodle of Dave wearing a clown hat and a mustache. I read it:

_Red Clad's Art Work:_

_Alvin Seville, leader of the chipmunks, has drawn a doodle of his manager: Dave Seville. The drawing was discovered on the 5th of January, with Alvin's signature signed on the top right hand corner. The park's manager is furious, and says to the chipmunks that there is a fee for this. $200.00 is due to paint the brick wall back to its original color._

My eyes widen. How could I forget that? I looked at Dave, who frowned. "What did I say, Alvin?"

"That you are my father, and that father's would pay their son's fees if they're the one's who did it?" I asked with an innocent smile, but Dave didn't buy it.

"Fine, Alvin. But this is the last time." I sighed a sigh of relief, just as the chipettes came downstairs. Remembering what happened last night, I became sad again. No one talked, and it started to become awkward.

School came, the perfect prison for a freshman. History Class was first, which was the history of boring classes. I came in the large building, but our teacher wasn't there yet. I sat down on a desk farther from Brittany's, 3 seats ahead. Simon and Theodore seemed to do that too, copy munks. Just then, a paper airplane landed on my desk. I turned around, and saw Adam pointing at the plane. I opened it up and read it: _Who's the pretty auburn chipettes?_ I felt my blood boil. How could he start liking the one who rejected me? I glared at Adam, but he just gave me look that said "What did I do?" I crumpled up the paper and threw it at him. It hit his face and landed on the floor. Adam looked angry, but he ignored it. The teacher soon came in, carrying 5 or 7 or whatever number of books she's carrying. "Okay, class. Today we have 3 new students. And no, they are chipmunks. Please welcome Alex, Madison, and Eloise." Three chipmunks hopped on the desk. I was stunned by their looks, Simon and Theodore were too. I couldn't take my eyes off one. Her sky blue eyes filled my heart.

**Who are they? You'll find out soon, so R&R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Alex, Madison, and Eloise

**NOOOOOOOO! I pressed something and it deleted ALL my work. I was finished, and it was long! STUPID keyboard!**

Third Person's View:

Three chipmunks stood at a desk, the chipmunks staring at them. As you know, their names are Alex, Madison, and Eloise. Alex was the youngest sister of Madison and the leader of the Starchips. She had dark auburn fur, with light brown highlights. Her hair was long, about up to her waist, and had side swept bangs. Alex had a small ponytail with a light blue ribbon and sky blue eyes. Her eyes had cat eyeliner, and she wore a light blue shirt under a baby blue vest with white polka dots. She also wore a dark blue skirt with light blue leggings. Alex was good at Math and Music. She usually writes the songs for the Starchips. Her favorite color was blue (not really dark, unlike Simon).Madison was the oldest sister of Alex. She had chocolate colored fur and had strait bangs covering her forehead. Her hair was up to her neck and she had a side ponytail with a dark yellow rubber band. Her eyes were lemonade yellow, with matching cat eye glasses (which were sunglasses too). Madison wore a striped white and yellow shirt and a gray vest over it. She wore a plaid yellow skirt with dark yellow leggings. Madison was good at Art, Science, and dancing. She usually plays the bass guitar, and her favorite color was yellow. Eloise was the youngest. She was actually a hamster that was adopted. She had cream colored fur and the tops of her feet were pink. Her hair was a few inches longer than her neck (about 12 more) and her bangs were brushed to the right. She had two braids and teal bows at the ends. Eloise wore a long summer dress that was up to her ankle, which was turquoise with a pink rose on the top left corner. She had lime green eyes and wore some blush on. Eloise was good at cooking, sewing, gymnastics, Karate, and Music. She usually wrapped the songs Alex wrote. Eloise also had a slight British accent and her nickname is Lizy.

"Okay girls, sit wherever you want." The teacher said. Alex sat near Alvin; Madison sat near Simon, and Eloise near Theodore.

History soon ended, and the chipmunks departed into 3 periods: Math, Science, and Cooking. In math class, Alex and Alvin were sitting near each other again.

"Okay class. Please take out your homework from Friday." Mr. Rayman, the math teacher, said in a boring voice you hear in the cartoons. Everyone groaned, but not Alex. She loved math, I know you might think that's horrible, but it's true. _Aw nuts, I forgot it at home._ Alvin thought as Mr. Rayman came to their table.

"Mr. Seville, where is your homework?"

"Um, I, uh, my dog ate it?"

"Do you even have a dog?"

"Yes, I got him last week. His name is, uh, Trooper." Mr. Rayman walked off, but wasn't satisfied. Alvin breathed out a long sigh, and looked at Alex.

"Why didn't he ask you for your homework?"

"I'm new Alvin." Mr. Rayman gave directions as he passed out papers for the practice of the math test tomorrow. They always have math tests on Tuesday, sometimes pop quizzes. Everyday though, they have tests in different periods. But this story isn't about tests, so let's move on. Alex started right away, but Alvin just stared at the paper. _How do I do this?! I can't ask for help, Mr. Rayman would know I wasn't paying attention and he'd send me to Summer school!_

"Um, do you need help?" Alex asked, stopping.

"Um, I, yeah." Alvin never needed help from a girl, but he'd do **anything** from going Summer school.

"Okay, you just add the nine, and multiply the 12 from that. Therefore, you'll get the answer to the equation of the parallelogram, perimeter, area, and volume." Alvin didn't know what she was saying, just Blah, Blah, Math, Math, Pretty, Pretty. He did what she said though, and got the same answer as her.

"Wow, Alex. I never knew you were so good at math. Maybe you could be my tutor."

"Yeah, sure thing Alvin."

"You would make a _beautiful _tutor." Alvin flirted, smiling his "get the girls" smile. _Omigosh! He's flirting with me!_ Alex thought.

"Hah, thanks Alvin." They went back to work, Alvin never noticing the slight pinkish color under Alex's fur.

In Science class, Madison, Simon, Steven, and Jeanette were in there. Madison and Simon were partners, leaving Jeanette with Steven. They sat at a small wooden desk with a box full of whatsoever materials. The teacher assigned them a project to do for electricity, which is due on Friday.

"Uh, teacher, I wasn't here on Friday." Steven said, standing up.

"That's Mrs. Carmen to you Steven."

"Mrs. Carmen, I wasn't here on Friday." Steven replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, perhaps if you learned to **come** to your classes, you would know. Otherwise, get outta 'ere." Steven opened his mouth to reply, but Jeanette cupped it and set him down. _Do you want to get us killed?_ She whispered.

_Well, sorry Mrs. Teacher's Pet. You don't expect everyone to be perfect. _Steven snapped.

_Fine, but you better not get me in trouble. _As this was going on, Simon and Madison were working on the project.

"Do you have anything? My light bulb isn't working strait." Simon asked her.

"I have something, but I can't explain it. Here, I'll draw it." Madison got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing. Once she was finished, Madison showed it to Simon. It was a realistic picture, with beautiful designs and shading. It was a picture of a rectangular box with two coiled tubes over it. They both have big light bulbs and a lever on the box. Inside it were small gears and wires, which were all labeled. Simon gaped at it while his eyes widened.

"Madison, this is fantastic. You're such a great artist."

"Thanks, Si. I think, with the right materials, we could make this." Madison said pointing to the box behind them. Simon walked over to it and looked back.

"Wish me luck." With that, he jumped into the pile of materials causing some of them to fall off the desk. It only took a few seconds, when Simon finally got out carrying a ball of gears, wires, springs, you name it. He walked over to an empty space and dumped the whole thing on the desk, letting out a long sigh. Massaging his arms, Simon spread out the materials.

"How's this?" He asked.

"Perfect. With this much, I say we could be done on…..Thursday." Madison replied with a smile. Simon smiled back, but an embarrassed one instead. They both kept staring at each other for (what seemed like it) a long time. _His blue beryl eyes are so fascinating. Yet the color blue is my 3__rd__ favorite color. _Madison thought. They were going to do this all day, but Mrs. Carmen interrupted.

"Now, now, I know this is high school but you need to be working."

"Oh, right. Sorry mam." Simon said laughing poorly.

"So, do you want to work together? I mean, after school, at-"

"Your house? Sure." Madison interrupted. They both started working, (finally) and blushing too, behind their furry cheeks.

Meanwhile, in cooking class….

Yes, Theodore, Eloise, Eleanor, and Trevor were there. Mr. Kimchi, the Cooking teacher, wrote on the board:

_Cooking:_

_Cake_

_Cupcake_

_Cookie_

_Brownie_

_Soufflé_

_Salad_

(He wore a tie with balloons on it, since it was his 40th birthday.)

"Okay, everyone, and chipmunks. Today I will now allow you to make something with a partner. These are the choices on the board, and be creative. I don't want a blob of dough on a plate." The room started to fill with voices until Mr. Kimchi pressed the red button he keeps on a desk. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ it buzzed a loud noise, making everyone quiet instantly.

"Okay, I will now pick partners, so stay seated. And do not, I repeat: do not get up until so. Let's see: Lily, you're with Zack, Megan you're Katelyn, Theodore you're with Eloise, Eleanor with Trevor, and everyone else: pick." Theodore and Eloise dashed to a desk right before they were squished by everyone crowding. Once they were there, Theodore got two spoons for stirring.

"So, what d'you wanna cook?" Eloise asked, looking at the board.

"Hmmm, I say a birthday cake for Mr. Kimchi."

"Great idea, mate. I'll get the ingredients." Eloise hopped down the desk and walked to Mr. Kimchi. She caught his attention by jumping on a mitten on top of a stove.

"Ay, Mr. Kimchi, um, sir. D'you know where the cookin' ingredients are?"

"It's over there in that cabinet, Lizy." He replied as he pointed to a small cabinet. Eloise thanked him and scampered to the cabinet, opened it, and took a bunch of things. She hopped up the desk where Theodore was setting the tools up. Setting the materials down, Eloise looked at a human sized cook book standing in front of Theodore.

"Let's see," Said Theodore, "A bowl of flour, 5 eggs, vanilla…"

"Whatcha' looking at mate?" Theodore jumped and gasped, but panted as he looked at Eloise.

"Eloise, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Theo. I didn't know."

"Anyways, I'm looking at how to make a birthday cake." Theodore replied as he turned the book so Eloise could see. The page he was looking at was a bit old, but still clean. It had a picture of a two story chocolate cake that had pink and blue frosting covering it. It was sprinkled with orange candles (about 40) and covered with rainbow sprinkles. On the top layer were the words in chocolate frosting: _Happy 40__th__ Birthday! :)_. Theodore smiled as he read over the ingredients:

"So, we need a bowl of flour, 5 eggs, a teaspoon of vanilla, cocoa powder, a pinch of salt, a tablespoon of baking powder, and so on."

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I think I got all of 'em." Eloise took the ingredients and started getting the amount they need while Theodore mixed everything in the bowl. Once they were finished, Eloise and Theodore put the two separate containers in the oven (with the help of Mr. Kimchi). The cooking took only ten minutes, since they turned the temperature up really high. The cake was soon set on the table, and Eloise started decorating it.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Theodore asked

"Trust me, I'm fine." Eloise tied a small piece of fabric on her forehead and set all the decorating tools on the desk. With a few yells and screams, Eloise jumped on the frosting and it squirted all over the cake. She threw all the candles on it like it were ninja stars. Then, Eloise took a small jar of sprinkles, opened the cap, and threw it on the cake (the sprinkles, not the jar). Everyone watched as she landed from the air and bowed down. The cake looked **exactly **like it did in the cook book, except it was better. Everyone clapped and whistled, but Theodore kept staring at the cake and then at Eloise. Finally, he said:

"Eloise….how did you ever do it? It looks exactly like the cook book!"

"Well, I took special karate lessons back where I used to live. I'm a black belt." Eloise replied, blushing. Mr. Kimchi soon came and his jaw widened with what he saw.

"It's beautiful Theodore and Eloise! Thank you."

"You're welcome." They both said together.

"I call lighting it up!" Someone yelled from the crowd. They all sang Happy Birthday to the teacher, and then he blew it out.

"Hey, Theodore. I need to ask you something. Would you like to go to the park with me and my sisters at 5:00, later?" Eloise asked when they returned to their desk. _The park? I've never been there since before our cruise. _Theodore thought.

"Sure, why not? Can my brothers come too?"

"Of course!" The bell soon rang, and everyone headed for lunch.

**Man, this chapter is like 18 pages long! Again, sorry for the late update, the whole thing got deleted. Well, R&R! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy Towards the Girls

**Sup readers and reviewers! I'm working on a new story, so I might not update in a while. But don't worry, I will update as fast as I can.**

Brittany's POV:

I saw how Alvin looked at Alex the way he used to look at me. How could he do that? I thought he liked **me**, not that evil chick (yes, I'm calling her a _chick,_ we used to be besties.) who ditched me in the 3rd grade. Back then, we were like a duo, what am I saying? A _pair_. Besides my sisters, Alex and I used to be best friends and sisters too. It all started in the 3rd grade, back where I used to live:

_Flashback…._

_Young Brittany was putting her books away in her locker. She looked very young, and her eyes were light blue. She wore a hot pink, plaid shirt and a pink skirt, with her hair in a ponytail. She used a light blue ribbon to tie it together. Brittany was just about to go to class until she heard someone._

"_Hey, look girls. It's the pink dweeb." She turned around and saw four chipmunks standing in the hallway, smirking. _

"_Amanda. Haven't I told you to leave me alone?!" Brittany replied, getting ready to get her claws out. Amanda was the dark brown furred chipmunk with her hair to the side. She had ginger colored eyes and wore a striped red and white hat. Her cheeks had a few freckles on them, but they were so thin they looked invisible. Amanda wore a green vest over a plain orange shirt and gray leg ins. _

"_Oh, bubblegum, you never told me that. You simply pushed me in the locker 'till school ended," She replied in an angry tone. "And now, you're going to pay." **I never did that! **Brittany thought. _

"_What are you going to d-do?" Brittany was scared now, she knew no one was there to save her now. Everyone was in class but them. Amanda and her gang started crowding around her and growled. With the snap of her fingers, Amanda and the rest jumped at Brittany and began tearing her clothes. _

"_Stop it! These are my only clothes left! Help me! Please anyone!"  
She yelled. But it was no use, her clothes were already ripping. The sound of the fabric ripping was too hard to bear. Brittany's claws opened and she slashed Amanda in the cheek. "OW!" Everyone stopped and looked at Amanda. Her eyes began to water as the blood dripped down and stained her clothes. Brittany gasped, she has never hurt anybody before, not even the bullies._

"_I-I'm sorry, I'll buy you new clothes." _

"_No," Amanda growled. "Not this time, girls, take her to Plan B….NOW!" All three girls carried Brittany up and shoved her in the bathroom, leaving the shredded pieces of clothing to fall. They went into an empty stall and threw her in the toilet. Then, Amanda (still holding her wound) hopped on the lever which sent the toilet to flush down and down in circles. They all left her in tragedy, but luckily Brittany was holding onto the seat. The flushing finally stopped, and she got down the flusher. Stepping into the hallway with her teared clothes still on, Brittany stopped when she heard Amanda's voice._

"_Don't worry, we taught her everything."_

"_Thanks, Amanda. I knew I could trust you." A new voice said. Brittany recognized this voice…..it was ALEX. **How could she do this to me?! **Brittany began to sob and cry as the water dripped onto the floor. All she knew was that they weren't friends anymore._

_(End Of Flashback)_

I remember it word for word. Alex was a traitor, a jerk, and a slutch. How could Alvin possibly like her? Wait, what am I saying? Alvin's my friend, and I should be happy that he came over me so quickly. But, with why with my worst enemy? Then again, he loved me very much and I broke his heart. I should think about this later.

After History ended (thank god!), it was math. Ugh, Math is my least favorite period. Why do we have to learn this anyway? Man, now I'm staring to sound like Alvin. Anyways, Mr. Rayman picked the partners and I was stuck with Adam. Great, with him. I hate Adam; he's such a jerk and player. Besides, he makes WAY more trouble than Alvin, yet he doesn't care! We did a math practice, but I was keeping my eyes on Alex and Alvin. I began to heat up, Alvin said something that made her blush, and he used his 'flirty' smile. But I heard him say this: "_How would you be my tutor?_". His TUTOR?! Okay, them being partners is bad enough, but Alex his tutor?! Alex is pretty good at math, I admit, but that doesn't mean his tutor. Great, just great. I felt angry, sad a little, and something else. Something I can't understand. (**Me: It's jealousy Brittany. Ever heard of it? hah, JK.**) How could this get any worse?

Jeanette's POV:

I walked into Science class carrying 2 chipmunk sized text books in one arm, and sat down in my desk. We had to pick partners for a project, so I wanted to pick Simon. We are always partners, except for when he's sick. Simon and I make perfect partners. But when I saw him, he was already with Madison. I ended up with, ugh, Steven. That darn Madison, I saw the way Simon looked at her. I mean, Simon is mine, he's my dreamy scientist. Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. Did I just say he was dreamy? I must need some brain food, I didn't really eat a lot for breakfast because of the 'awkward silence' that happened. Then, Steven stood up.

"Um, teacher, I wasn't here on Friday."

"That's Mrs. Carmen to you Steven.

"Mrs. Carmen, I wasn't here on Friday."

"Well, perhaps if you learned to actually **come **to your classes, you would know. Otherwise, get outta 'ere." God, Steven is getting into trouble again. I need to stop him, he'll get me in trouble too for not stopping him. Before he could say anything else, I cupped his mouth with my paw and set him down. "_Do you want to get us killed?!_" I whispered.

"_Well, sorry Mrs. Teacher's Pet, you don't expect everybody to be perfect._" (Good, there he goes again)

"_Fine, but you better not get me in trouble._" He rolled his eyes and ignored seemed to ignore me. But then, I felt a warm liquid in on my paw slowly dripping down. It made my fur on it wet, so I took a quick look. I almost slapped Steven with what I saw. It was **saliva**. The gooey stuff that came from Steven's mouth was enough to make me faint, but I didn't.

"Steven, did you lick my hand?!" He looked up and stared at me.

"Who? Me?" He replied in a weird voice trying to sound like an angel. This is why I hate working with him…..horn.

"Yes! You!"

"Well, I can't help it; your hand smells like strawberries. They're tasty ya know." The scented hand sanitizer, of course. Why did I put that on before school? Suddenly, things seemed to get much worse. I glanced over at Simon's table and almost jumped out of my fur. Simon and Madison were staring at each other, blushing madly. Do they like each other?! How could Simon like the sister of Brittany's rival after what Alex done? I wanted to say something, but Mrs. Carmen got in the way and I can't see a thing. This was the worst day of Science class ever. Hopefully, lunch would be better.

Eleanor's POV:

The bell rung for lunch, just as I was about to put a cherry on my cupcake. I bit into a piece of cake while hopping down the table. It was a small piece from Theodore and Eloise's cake, who knew that Eloise could do karate? Pssh, showoff. Well, I still feel disappointed myself for taking a piece. She was Theodore's partner today, and, Theo's **MY **partner. We're like a pair….wait, what did I say? Well, I'm not _dating _him or anything like that, but it's just that we are always partners no matter what. And besides, Theodore partners with…with the sister of Britt's traitor enemy?

Lunch rolled around the corner, perfect timing. I jumped onto the table for the school lunch line. I slid a red tray onto the rail, whiling choosing my food. My tray was getting full so I had climb down and push it along.

"Let's see, oh, three strawberries please." The lunch lady took a cup and filled it with the dark red fruits. The tray was finished, so I brought to the table with help from my friend, Lily. She was human actually, and we were partners in Art Class (which was after lunch by the way). Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette were sitting on the table eating quietly. That was pretty odd, but based on what happened last night I knew why. Just then, Brittany hopped onto the table.

"Hey, Britt. What's up?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing much really. Well, except for….never mind. Hey, girls, can I talk to you later."

"Sure, Britt. Why?" I asked while biting on a grilled cheese sandwich. But before she could answer, Alvin jumped on the table. "Sup guys. You don't if Alex, Madison, and Eloise sit here, do you?" I was surprised to hear Britt say yes. How could she after what Alex did? They then jumped on the table, surprised. Alex and Brittany glared at each other, (Boy, it's been a while since that happened) and sat far away from themselves. Everyone watched the whole thing, and I even heard Alvin whisper _Awkward….._ to Simon. I just bit into a strawberry and said nothing.

My sisters and I finished lunch early and went into the hallway. Actually, not really. We went inside the JANETER'S closet. Brittany made sure no one was there, and we sat on a base of a dry mop.

"So, Britt. What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Alright, girls. Alex is totally stealing Alvin from me. First ditching me in 3rd grade, now stealing the love of my life?!" Whoa, hold on. Did she just say Alvin was "_The Love of Her Life_"? I thought we were over the chipmunks. To be honest though, I think I still kinda like Theodore.

"Of course Alex. But what about Madison?! She and Simon were STARING at each other in Science." Jeanette exclaimed. Madison, too? I always thought she was nice and sweet like me. I decided to speak: "Hey, don't forget about Eloise. She helped Theodore with a 2 story cake. I mean, a CAKE! Such a showoff." I was pretty darn jealous, I do admit.

"Girls, let's discuss this later, I think it's time for class." And Brittany was right, the bell had just rung. Maybe things would get better.

**Woot! Woot! Done with this chapter. If Jean's POV was short, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to put. Well, R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Music Class

**Okay, new chapter. So, read, review and tell me what ya think. I'm having a writer's block for this chapter, so I'm sorry if there's less detail. **

**P.S., if you're wondering when this takes place, it's Monday, January 10th, 2013. **

**P.P.S., the Talent Show took place on Sunday, January 9th.**

Alvin's POV:

All of us went inside for Art class and we started painting. Art is okay, but I'm not that interested. Come to think of it, Art and Music are practically the only classes I get good grades on. But with Alex's help ill be fine. Now, back to art. I didn't know what to paint, so I asked Madison. Simon told me that she was the best at it. "It's free paint Alvin," She told me. "Paint whatever you want. Try something you really like. For example, I'm painting myself in Paris."

"Why in Paris?" I asked her.

"Well, I've always wanted to visit that place. It's a romantic place." Well, that was actually true, but I just can't stand the France's language. It annoys me so much. I went back to my seat and looked at the white paper. _Hmmm, something I like._ I thought, looking at Alex. Maybe I should draw her. But she looks hard to draw. Oh, I know. I could draw my new racing game. So, I got to work. _Splat! Splatter!_ _Squish! _I heard paint. Ugh, it sounds so annoying, I can't work. The only problem was that I didn't know what it was.

I finally got through the school day, lucky me (again). The only class left was Music class, my favorite. I carried all my papers and other things to my locker and shoved it in. But, I quickly took a glance at it and raised an eyebrow. There was a picture of Brittany on the door with a pink heart around it. I need to change it, considering that Brittany is my **friend**. So, ripping it off actually, I shoved it with the papers as well. "Hey, Alvin, hurry up! You're gonna be late for Music Class!" It was Theodore. He was standing in the hallway with Simon who pointed at the clock. I shut my locker and we scurried to class. When I got there, I was surprised to see the Rodents there. They usually skipped class, not counting Trevor, he rarely skips classes. But I was glad to see Alex, Madison, and Eloise there too. I'm tired of calling them that, what do they call them anyways? "Okay, class. It seems that we have three new students, so let's watch them perform." Ms. Ortega spoke up. But then, Adam jumped on stage and began waving his hands at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He shouted. "What about us, huh? Can't _we _sing for once?!"

"Um, FYI Adam, you said you never wanted to sing." Brittany said as she put her hands to her hips.

"Not now, pink dweeb. You're not in this! Besides, it's only 'cause we didn't feel like singing. Now we do."

"Excuse, me!? Did you just call me a pink DWEEB?! Brittany started to sound angry, so I stepped back. You **do not **want to see her angry. Then, I heard Alex laugh a little which made angry madder. She glared at her, twice this time. What was up with those two?

"Yeah, are you deaf or something? You are a dweeb."

"ARRRGGH!" Brittany started to jump at him, but her sisters held her back. Wow, some cat fight, huh?

We **finally **got those two to stop fighting, so let's move on. Alex and her gang were first and they hopped onto stage. The music started playing and they started singing.

Wow, just wow. Alex was beautiful, but I never knew her singing voice was amazing. The only weird thing that happened was that Adam got intruded in the middle of the song and started singing the same tune (with different lyrics, though). Huh, what's with him? Well, the bell rang and we all went outside. (Except for the Rodents. They got detention again.) "So, don't forget. 5:00, remember?" Alex reminded me of practicing.

"Yeah, alright. Bye Alex." My brothers and I waved good bye and we went outside. Dave wasn't there yet, so I got stuck waiting. Simon and Jeanette were reading together, and Theodore and Eleanor were watching the clouds. I just sat down on the green grass doing nothing. Then, I noticed Brittany sitting on an arm of a bench. She looked a little sad, so I tried to cheer her up. "Hey, Britt," I said when I was there. "What's wrong? You look bored." She looked at me and said:

"There's nothing much, is Dave here yet?" I looked at the road and noticed a gray car. It was coming towards the sidewalk, yup, Dave's car. Once he was there, Dave opened the door for us.

"Come on, guys. You still have homework." He said as we hopped in. on the way there, Simon asked if Madison could come over for a project. "Come on, Dave. The project is due on Friday." He pleaded, but then I interrupted.

"Wait, Dave. Could Alex come too? She's my new tutor."

"New tutor? Are you sure Alvin?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Dave. Please?!" He finally agreed when I said I was gonna pass High school with her help. I got lucky. When we got home, I collapsed on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I couldn't stand one **minute** in History."

"Well, if you actually learned to **listen**, it wouldn't be that boring." Simon crossed his arms. The only reason was that he was smart and I wasn't.

"Says you." I replied.

**Sorry if this chapter's short. Again, writer's block on this one. But don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for the future ones. Later! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Tutors and Lovers

**Hey guys. Imma workin on a book report for school, I was sick, and I'm getting busy, so sorry for the wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. The drama will increase each chapter by the way.**

Third Person's View:

The sun was setting, leaving the sky a purplish orange color while birds flew in the sky in a perfect V shape. It was starting to become spring in the city of L.A. Yet nature was quiet, a certain house that contained six chipmunks was filled with conversation. Alvin and Simon were arguing about TV and homework, Brittany was trying to stop the two for peace and quiet, Eleanor was trying to finish a test she missed (Don't worry, she was absent a day), and Dave was pulling his hair out. With all the racket he took an air horn and mashed it with his thumb. _HOOOOONNNNNNK_!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The chipmunks in the room screamed, for their tiny ears were too sensitive for loud noises. Luckily for two of them who went upstairs, (Theo and Jeanette) all their ears did were twitch. Jeanette looked up from her book and glanced at Theodore who was writing something. "Hey, did you hear something?" Theodore stopped writing and listened. Nothing. He walked closer to the door and continued…Still nothing.

"It was probably the animals or something." He started writing again while Jeanette read.

_At Alex's house…._

Alex finished writing her last math equation and glanced at the clock. It was 4:00, perfect timing for getting ready. She hopped down her desk and walked outside to the hallway. Knocking on the door of her sister's bedroom, Alex waited patiently. Madison opened the door carrying a Science book in a paw. "Do you need anything, Alex?"

"Well, I'm getting ready for my tutoring. How bout' your date with Simon." She teased. Madison almost dropped her book at what her sister said. Her eyes widened and she set the book down. "Alex! It's NOT a date, you know I still-nevermind."

"I'm just teasing you. Hey, why don't you ask Eloise to come with us?" Madison agreed as she hopped on a desk. There was a huge cage sitting on top of it. It was about the size of a regular TV, except it was a two-story. There was a living room, a bedroom, and a small bathroom too. Everything was 'hamster' sized, with furniture and other things. The door even had a _Welcome, Girls _sign hanging on it. The living room had a red couch and a green and white mat too. The carpet was soft, regular colored too, and the walls were painted a neon green. The room also had a small desk that had a vase of flowers. Paintings done by Madison were hung up on the wall along with other pictures. The living room had a torquise carpet with matching bean bags for chairs. The walls had white and lime green stripes while the bed had orchid colored sheets. It also had a black and white desk with polka dots, and frames of Eloise and her friends. The bathroom was like a regular bathroom you see, but it was hamster sized. Madison knocked on the door of the cage as Eloise answered it. "Ay Madison. Whatcha' need?" She asked. Madison explained everything to her and she politely accepted.

The girls were finally done getting dressed. Alex wore a neon blue shirt over a white tang top and a red velvet skirt her hair was the same, but she had a long ponytail tied with a silky baby blue ribbon. Madison wore her usual yellow sunglasses and had her regular hair style. The only difference was that she had a yellow poppy clipped on her hair. She wore a plaid yellow and white shirt and a light purple skirt. Eloise had a short turquoise, ruffled dress with red velvet leg ins. She had her usual hair style but she wore a head band with a star on it. Their van just stopped at the Seville household and out came the chipmunks. Alex knocked on the door and waited. It opened in a few minutes with Dave standing there. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh, uh I'm looking for Alvin Seville," Alex stated. "Is he home?"

"Yes, and I'm his 'father', Dave Seville." Dave replied as they went in. Madison examined the furniture very carefully. She admired the colorful things, especially the trophy case that stood near the TV. Eloise took her time reading the sheet music and looking for raps of any kind. Suddenly, someone went downstairs. "Hey Dave, where's the glue?" It was Eleanor. She took one glance at Madison and Eloise and gasped. She quickly retraced her steps one by one up the stairs and into the room. The door shut as if someone shoved it.

"Well, that was awkward." Eloise spoke up. Alex came by with Dave from the kitchen. She asked him: "Um, where's Alvin?" I need to start his geometry lesson."

"Upstairs with the rest. I think he's finished getting ready."

"Speak of the devil." A new voice answered which was a certain red clad. He wore his outfit Claire bought him from the gift basket. His hair was cleaner than usual, with his fur lighter too. Then, two other voices commenced: "Are they here yet? I want to start baking!"

"Theodore, be careful! You're going to slip!" There came a scream followed by a chipmunk falling down the stairs and landing on the floor. The light brown furred animal rubbed its head slowly, moaning. Simon appeared slowly down the stairs wearing an ocean blue tie over a white T-shirt. Walking up to Theodore, he said: "Don't say I didn't warn you. Here, you'll be fine." He stretched out a paw and pulled him up.

"Well, it still hurts. I think I need an icepack." Eloise stepped in front with a small tissue full of crushed ice. Placing it on Theodore's head, she sat down next to him. "One step ahead, eh mate? You alright?"

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen. I think the ice is melting with the heater on." With that, they left the rest standing on the wooden floor. Dave started going upstairs to his room, just for a nap. Simon and Madison decided to read together so both sat down on a table. That leaves Alvin and Alex. "Sooooo," Alvin started as he walked towards her. "Should we get started on math?"

"Of course, get your text book and notebook. We're starting on geometry, so get ready." Alvin nodded and scampered up to his (or the chipmunk's) room.

* * *

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! _Brittany thought anxiously as she walked back and forth across the room. Jeanette kept glancing at her once in a while as if she were a lion. This has been going on for almost a half hour. Eleanor was just laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Finally, she shouted: "I got it!" Brittany's eyes widened, and she sprinted to her bunk bed.

"What? What did you get?!"

"It's so simple, it's-" Eleanor's smile disappeared. "It will not make you happy. But: We act normal and well, try to hang out with them. You know, try to become, f-friends?" Just for a second there was silence. Neither chipettes spoke, which made the room as quiet as a library at noon. But then, Brittany's face reddened. "What?" She asked in an angry tone.

"You know, become friends with them." Eleanor's voice shuddered. Brittany's eyes turned into flames, her blood boiled, and her face looked like a red chili pepper. Then, came the explosion. "BE FRIENDS?! FRIENDS WITH THAT TRAITOR SLUT?! I'D RATHER MOVE TO ANTARTICA THAN BE HER FUCKING FRIEND. WHY I WOULD-" The door opened, and it was Alvin. He took a look at Brittany and whistled in a low sound. He walked over to the bunk bed and leaned on a foot of it. "Boy, is this another explosion? I just came here to get my pen, but instead I found a volcanic explosion." Brittany turned redder than a rose. She was blushing all over so much, even her fur started to get pink a little. Alvin chuckled. "I'm just teasing, me and Alex are just almost finished. But really, where's my pen?" Jeanette hopped down the bed and handed him a red sharpie. "Sorry," She said. "I needed it for something. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem Jean, see ya." Alvin waved goodbye and walked downstairs. Brittany and Eleanor turned their heads at Jeanette and stared with mouths opened. Jeanette quickly noticed this and looked surprised. "What? He's technically my brother, it's not like we're dating or anything."

* * *

Theodore stared at the miniature stove/oven on the counter and waited. The counter actually had chipmunk sized kitchen things for use. There was a table, a pantry with plates and utensils, and a pantry with ingredients. As Theodore waited, Eloise was distributing the decorations near the sink. There were frosting, sprinkles, chocolate chips, you name it. She glanced at Theodore who was waiting impenitently. "Ay, mate. Don' pressure too much, your head will ache more."

"It's just taking a long time than usual," He sighed. "What do you expect me to do?" Eloise thought for a while. She noticed a bag of cheese balls laying on the table, completely new. "Oh, I ave got an idea. Wait a sec." Eloise smiled as she jumped down the counter and ran to the table. She flipped to the top (literally) and took the bag with a paw. Before hopping back up to the counter, Eloise threw the bag on top. Theodore was startled at the flying cheese balls out of nowhere.

"Whoa! I didn't know cheese balls could fly!" He said as Eloise came.

"Na, that was me. So, ready to 'ere my plan? Alright so first-" _DDIINNNGG _The oven toned while the small red siren flashed red. "The muffins," Theodore stated. "Their finally done!" Eloise was a little disappointed for not finishing. Still, she went along with it as if nothing happened.

Theodore and Eloise sat on the table with muffins stacked on top of each other on a plate. Each piece was covered with different types of frosting, red, yellow, blue, pink, and chocolate. They had star shaped sprinkles and a sweet cherry on top. Mini brownies were sprinkled on top along with chocolate chips. "Wow, it was better than I expected." Theodore's mouth seemed to fill up with saliva as he said that. His green eyes grew round, and he wanted to gobble all of them in one bite. Eloise grinned at what she saw. Her karate skills and Theodore's cooking skills have improved with this. She then noticed the green clad drooling and staring at it. "Um, Theo, you're drooling." She said. Theodore snapped out of it and looked at her. "It just looks so perfect and delicious. Ooooooh, do I have take one only?" He moaned, giving her his puppy dog looks. Eloise couldn't resist this, no one could.

"Awww, mate. Don't give me that look, we need to share with everyone. But luckily I made extras." He smiled at her. Then, with paws sweating from desperation, Theodore took a muffin (or cupcake, cause it has décor now) and bit a large piece into it. The soft, fluffy warmness of it covered his taste buds. It was sweet as sugar, the toppings, but its flavor was irresistible. Theodore sighed happily as he took each bite. Eloise saw this and decided to try one herself. She took one, bit it, and became possessed with the flavor. Licking her lips, she said: "Well, tis is the most delicious muffin ever. What d'you mate?"

"Ip tase dericous," He replied with a mouth full of muffin, but swallowed it after. "I think this is the best one I've eaten yet."

* * *

"No, Alvin! You add x plus y, and multiply the remainder with the digit of the first place!" Alex was getting annoyed at Alvin's progress. He couldn't even do a simple equation with him saying: "How do you do that?". Alex was about to pull her hair off.

"Wait, what?!" Alvin was confused, he never did pay attention to Math. But he still couldn't believe he pasted the last three years of high school.

"Okay," Alex sighed. "Maybe we should take a break. It's been almost an hour."

"You're telling me, I need my video games. At least I got _most _of it done."

"Pssshh, not without my help. I wish I could play _Space Races 2 _at home." Alvin instantly stood up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone sister. Did you just say you play _Space Races 2_?!"

"Yeahhhh," Alex was confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do I? I have _Space Races _1, 2, and 3!" Alex almost dropped his textbooks when he said that. They both stared at each other and had one thing in mind: Race competition. As quick as light, they dashed towards the basement where the two gaming systems were. Alvin turned it on and the race began. Before it started, Alvin said: "You're so gonna lose." Alex glanced over and smirked. "I've been playing since I was 3 years old." (**The chipmunks are 17 by the way, and the chipettes are 16. The Starchips (Alex, Madison, and Eloise) are 17 too.) **The automatic voice of the video game rang: _On your marks, get set__…__..GGGGOOOOOO! _Alex dropped a heavy textbook on the accelerator and drove. Alvin did the same thing, but the book was heavier. Their driving was crazy. Both chipmunks were hitting pedestrians and sending garbage and people all over the city. Alvin was winning though, while Alex was in 2nd place. "Yessss," Alex shouted. "The last power-up! See ya later suckas!" Her blue car took the power-up shaped into a star and sped up so fast it got in front of Alvin. Alex laughed.

"What?!" Alvin yelled confused on how he got into 2nd place. They continued the race for almost 10 minutes until Alvin and Alex's cars were right next to each other. "You're, (*pant* *pant*) gonna lose." Alvin was filled with so much confidence he was desperate. He didn't care if he got the power-ups, all Alvin wanted was to win. **He **was the king of _Space Races. _Alex chuckled as she focused on the 'road'. "Yeah, right. You drive like my grandmother." This made Alvin mad. "What?! I'm no old munk. You can't win! You're just one of the softies!" Now this was enough to make Alex redder than Alvin's shirt. She was filled with anger to what he said. "WHAT?! OH HELL NO!" With that, she dropped the heaviest book from a table into the gas.

She won. The videogame was repeating 'You're a winner!' to her car while it repeated 'You lose!' to Alvin's. "One thing Alvin," Alex smirked. "Never call me a softie. Ever."

"No shit, Sherlock. You almost broke the game! Besides, I was tired that round." Alex rolled her eyes.

It was time to leave with Alex and her sisters. Alvin volunteered to go outside with them. Katelyn, the Starchips guardian/step mother, was helping herself into one of the muffins. She kept eating it while she went in. Madison and Eloise hopped up in the seats, but Alex wanted to say goodbye again. Alvin walked over to her and put his hands in the pockets of his jackets. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Alvin, I see you in school."

"Heh, heh. Well, it's not like you coming over." Alvin didn't notice it, but he was blushing. The fur on his cheeks began to turn a bubblegum pink, and it seemed like summer because he was sweating. Alex smiled at the ground. "You know, thanks for everything. I never get to act like a kid nowadays." With that, Alex leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. This was enough to make Alvin's face red. _She kissed me! She actually kissed me! _He thought. He said nothing, but Alex knew he was too stunned to talk. Jumping onto the van, they drove home. Alvin watched the car grow smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared into the driveway. He started to walk back to the entrance like a zombie with brain fever. During bedtime, he thought for a while. _Such a good day, I wonder what tomorrow holds in store. _He grinned while pulling the sheets over his body. He took one glance at the ceiling and drifted to sleep.

**My hands are aching so much and this chapter is practically the longest one yet. It has 21 pages! So yeah, I'm sorry if theirs less detail in the ending. I'm so tired, and I still have school tomorrow. Until then, see ya! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Normal Day

Alvin's POV:

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. That's odd, I never wake up with this, Simon usually wakes me up. I got up and stretched, and climbed down the ladder. I dressed up in my usual red sweater and went inside the bathroom for my hairdo. I opened the door to find Simon cleaning his glasses. "Alvin? What are you doing this early?" He asked, sounding as puzzled as I am.

"Well, all I remember is that after dinner, I fell asleep and the alarm woke me up." I said, thinking about yesterday. Simon shrugged it off, put on his glasses, and headed out. I looked at the mirror, and started fixing my hair. _Disco? No. Punk? No. _  
"Ah, here we go." I shook my head, making my hair flow and adding 'style' to it. I got out the bathroom and got my chipmunk sized backpack. Before I headed downstairs, I stopped dead ahead. Brittany was standing next to the door, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore the same outfit Claire had in the gift basket. She had her hair in a ponytail with a pink poppy on it. Her hair and fur looked as silkier as ever, while her baby blue eyes shined in the sunlight. _Click! Click! _"Alvin? Alvin snap out of it!"

"Huh?" I said. I wasn't looking at Brittany anymore, for Theodore had taken her place, snapping his paws at me.

"Alvin, are you okay? Should I go get Dave?" He asked, looking worried.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm gonna go downstairs, alright?" I said walking to the chipmunk sized door on the bottom the regular door.

"Are you sure Alvin? You weren't acting like yourself since yesterday." He was right, ever since Alex kissed me, I felt weird. Yet when I saw Brittany, I felt ordinary, but struck with something, something I don't understand.

"I'm fine Theo. Honest." I replied to him, but he wasn't satisfied. I just opened my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Well, look who's up early. What brings you here at this time of day?" Dave asked, eating an omelet.

"I still don't know, Dave. Believe it or not, I woke up with the alarm clock." I jumped on the counter and grabbed a toaster waffle, and then started crunching on it.

At school, we went to our usual History Class (Boring!). I went inside the classroom and sat near Alex. She wore her usual school clothes, except for the new chipmunk sized backpack she had. It was sky blue, with red flowers stitched on it. Soon Mrs. Rayel, our History teacher, came in with 3 books. "Okay, class. Please open your History book to page 77."

I did as she said, but looked at Alex the whole time. She looked so pretty, I thought I was staring at an angel. Then I glanced at Brittany, and she looked like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What was happening? I liked the 2 chipettes, but I can't choose one. I felt drowsy as Mrs. Rayel began speaking, and I fell asleep in class.

* * *

"_Alvin! Alvin! Mr. Seville!" _I woke up to the sound of the teacher's voice."What? Huh?" I asked looking around. Everyone started laughing, but Alex just giggled.

"Next time, don't fall asleep in class." Mrs. Rayel said, looking angry. The bell soon rang, and Alex, Brittany, and I went to math class. I was about to sit down, when Brittany stopped me, grinning. "Hey, Alvin. You think you can give this to Adam over there?" I was about to answer, but she interrupted.

"Great! See you at Lunch!" She walked away, leaving me to think about what was happening. I shook it off, and gave the note to Adam. I sat down in my desk, while me Alex worked on a math assignment. But then, the speaker came on and said:

_Good day students! If you didn't know, the Valentine's Dance is coming up on February 15! If you don't have a date yet, time is running out. Now to announce the new, upcoming school newspaper! I will need volunteers to help out in helping, so just come down in the office at lunch, and sign up!_

The speaker turned off, and everybody started working again. _Huh, the Valentines Dance. I should ask Alex to go, no, but I also have the urge to ask Brittany. What is happening? _I thought to myself, but shook it off when the bell rang for lunch.

Jeanette's POV:

Lunch came, and I went into the office to volunteer for the school newspaper. I knew in my heart that I've always wanted to be a writer, and now was my chance. When I came in, I saw Simon with Madison and Dr. Rubin. Madison, why does she always have to interfere with me and Simon? "Oh, hey Jeanette! Did you come to volunteer too?" Dr. Rubin asked, looking my way.

"Um, yeah. Am I late?" I asked, hopping on the desk.

"Oh, no. Just in time. You can sign up here." She pointed to the paper near Simon's foot. I grabbed a pen and started writing. Simon, Madison, and I hopped down the desk and headed towards the door. But then I stopped, remembering something. "Oh, Dr. Rubin, do you know when cheerleading squad is starting again?" I asked.

"It starts on the first day of March. Make sure you and your sisters volunteer, you're the best group we've ever seen." She said grinning. I smiled, and started walking back to the door. But I felt something in my way, something warm. I backed up, and adjusted my glasses. I saw Simon next to the door, staring at me. "Oh, sorry Si. I didn't see you."

"It's okay," He said opening the door. "Ladies first." He said holding the door. Relieved and surprised, I went through and started running to lunch.

School soon ended and I was back at the house. In my room (or the chipmunk room.), I slipped my pajamas up and combed my hair. I hopped onto bed, grabbed my chipmunk sized book, and started reading. "Hey, Jeanette. I need to ask you something." I looked up to see Brittany in her nightgown.

"What is it?" I asked, reading a sentence from my book.

"Well, it's about Alvin. He's been acting strange lately, and I think something's up." Confused, I closed my book. What's wrong with Alvin? He seemed normal to me, despite the less trouble he's been making.

"What do you mean?" I looked surprised and confused.

"Well, for one: He's been finishing his schoolwork, opening doors for us, and, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but he has never got into **BIG** trouble since our cruise." Before I could answer, someone knocked on the door. "Hey girls, dinner is ready. Eleanor and the guys are already downstairs." Dave said through the door. I looked at Brittany, but she was already near the door. I climbed down the ladder and scampered downstairs. Everyone was eating already, so I got on the table and started nibbling on a pizza slice. Once dinner was done, I went upstairs with Simon. He and I jumped onto bed and pulled our covers on. "Goodnight Jeanette." Simon said putting his glasses away.

"Night, Si." I kept my glasses on, and fell asleep.

_Jeanette's Dream:_

_I woke up in a white room. I didn't have my glasses on, but I can hear angelic music. "Hello?" I asked as my voice echoed across the room. I started walking down an isle and opened the door. There I saw Simon and Madison, reading a book together. I felt my blood boil as they began talking and laughing. I tried calling there names, but they didn't hear me. "They can't hear or see you." I turned around to see an exact replica of myself, except she had glasses on._

"_W-Who are you?" I asked a little scared._

"_I'm your subconscious. You see them over there?" My twin asked pointing to Simon's direction. Still jealous, I said:_

"_Yeah, Simon still has his eyes on her. I'll never have enough beauty like Brittany, or the bravery of Eleanor. I'm so hopeless." A tear slid down my face as I looked down. My twin raised my head, and I looked into her violet eyes._

"_There is no need to be perfect, Jeanette. You're perfect just the way you are. Just believe in yourself and I'm sure you can get Simon back." She said. _

"_You really think so?" I asked sniffing a tear._

"_Positive." And with that final word, she disappeared. **Jeanette? Wake up! Wake up!**_

**Cliffhanger, thought it would make it interesting. I know you guys might hate it, but it makes the story have more suspense. **

**P.S., this chapter was actually from the Mixed Up Love story I accedentally deleted. The next few will probably be from it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

**I know you're waiting for the next chapter of this story, but I can't do it. My computer broke down and it won't be fixed for a while. I'm sorry about this, I really am, but wait a little longer. Don't reply to this or review.**

**Sorry, again :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Simon and Madison

**Imma back! Well, not really. This chapter is actually a DocX sent to me by munkedupjoe213. Creds to him, you should read his story, it's fantastic. I will write the next chapter and the furture one's so just wait a little longer.**

**P.S., I've changed the ages of the chipmunks and the chipettes, so now they are both 17. Also, I changed the date. The Talent Show was on Feb. 5. This chapter takes place on Feb. 8.**

**P.P.S., I will write the date on each chapter and sometimes the time.**

_Febuary 8, 2013. _7:55 A.M.

The sun rose up from the western skies, brightening up the twilight dawn to a radiant morning. Simon was the first to wake up, fluttering his eyes open. He sat up on his bed and yawned before stretching like a dog. He wiped his face for any probable sweats that might have excreted as he slept. He retrieved his glasses and slid them on the bridge of his nose, giving himself a clear view of his first person he laid eyes on in this morning was Jeanette as he glanced over to her side of the Chipette's bunk. There she was, sleeping on her back, her blanket thrown down at her feet, her paw on her stomach and the other one on her head. She slept with her glasses on, and Simon's got to admit, she looks beautiful.

Shaking his drowsiness away, he threw himself down from his bed and walked towards his counterpart's. He knelt down beside her and shook her. "Jeanette? Wake up. Wake up!"A moan escaped Jeanette's soft lips as she slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze. "S-Simon?"

Simon flashed him a smile. "Good morning," He greeted.

Jeanette yawned. "Likewise," She said so in a drowsy tone. "Mind helping me up?"

"Not at all." Simon offered his paw and helped Jeanette up. She sat up on her bed with Simon's help. She yawned and sighed before giving Simon a smile.

"Thank you." Jeanette's smile as she said. "I'm gonna go get breakfast first thing in the morning..." She yawned again "you coming?"

Simon nodded. "I'll catch up." He looked back at the top part of the chipmunks' bed and Alvin laid down sleeping on his mattress. He sighed, knowing that Alvin is like a minefield ready to be stepped on when asleep. Wake him up, he'll hate you for the rest of the day. But he doesn't compare to Brittany, and Simon's only lucky he not the one who has to wake her up. Wake Brittany up, she'll yell at you for months and Simon hopped down from the bed and went their separate ways. Simon walked up toward Alvin's bed and knelt down next to his unconscious body. Taking another hesitation, he nudged at Alvin's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Alvin, psst, Alvin, wake up."Usually Alvin would slam the pillow right into his face, but to Simon's surprise, Alvin kept the pillow in his arms and his face towards Simon. His eyes were partly closed and Simon could hear him mumbling something. But fortunately, Alvin's not throwing a fit. Probably had a good sleep.

Or a good dream.

Alvin mumbled something again drowsily, and the only thing Simon could make out was a name. "A-Alex?"

That was the only the Simon could gave out a few chuckles and responded to his elder brother. "I'm not your girlfriend, Alvin."

Alvin's eyebrows arched in realization before he opened them. Simon came face-to-face with his shocked hazel-brown eyes before his brother crawled back in surprise. "Gah! Simon, what are you doing!?"

"Trying to get you off your back, that's what. Now wake up." Simon said, but Alvin protested.

He laid his head down on the pillow again and groaned, "Just five more minutes. I just had a good dream and I want to get back to it." He said as he pulled his sheet over his body again. Simon grabbed his blanket and pulled the sheet from him. Alvin got up and glared at him. "Simon!" He complained.

"You're never going to get up, are you?" Simon said, pretending to lose slipped inside his blanket again and nuzzled against his pillow. "J-just tell everyone I have a flu or something. I don't feel like doing anything today."

"Oh yes, you are," Simon growled as he pulled Alvin's sheet away from him again.

Alvin got up and glared at him. "No, I'm not!" Alvin grabbed the sheets back and laid back down on his pillow.

Simon rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. Then, as he looked back at the Chipettes' bed, his eyes found Brittany's unconscious body, and a wild idea struck him. He turned back to Alvin, grinning evilly. "Okay, I give up. Are you sure I'm not going to wake you up?"

"No. Stop trying to wake me up," Alvin groaned.

Simon sighed in fake defeat. "Okay, I won't wake you up, big bro." He grinned wider as his paws clung to Alvin's pillow. "But Brittany will."

"What!?" Before Alvin could respond, Simon grabbed Alvin's pillow from his head and threw it all the way to Brittany's bed. Though the Chipette was fully asleep and unconscious, a chipmunk's instincts and reflexes are always awake. Brittany managed to open her eyes quickly and saw the incoming projectile. With reflexes, her body jerked away farther on her bed, taking up a defensive stance on all fours.

"What the hell!?" She growled as she saw the color of the pillow.

Simon looked at Alvin, his eyes and mouth were wide open. Simon tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hey, Alvin, look. She found your pillow." He grinned as he hopped down from Alvin's bed and scurried out of the room. With his ears, he knew Brittany already blew up.

"AAALLVVIIINNN!" A high-pitched voice came - unmistakably Brittany's - and Simon left with a satisfied snicker.

* * *

**B**reakfast had been nothing fully satisfying nor fully boring. Just the usual,... well, maybe except for Brittany. She'd been cussing and nagging nonstop at Alvin the whole morning, and it not only affected him, but everyone. Even Dave didn't have the guts to tell her to stop.

"Do you have any idea how good my dream was, huh!?" Brittany had said it during breakfast. She had been shouting at Alvin ever since Simon threw the pillow at her. At some point during breakfast, Alvin pulled Simon closer to him.

"I'm going to kill you..." He had whispered to him.

After that, Alvin went back to his side of the table, hung his head, elbows on the table, fingers in his ears. Poor Alvin. For once, Simon actually felt pity for his older brother.

Arriving at the school premises, Simon remembered the project he was supposed to do. Sighing at the pressure, he wound his way threw hundreds of feet and shoes to get to his locker. Opening it, he found the paper back that was supposed to contain all his needed materials. He carried the bag with both arms and kicked the locker closed. Heck, how could it be so big and so heavy? He didn't remember packing this bag was blocking his view, and he didn't notice the Chipette walking up towards her. He heard a shriek as he bumped in to her. He too, fell to the ground with his materials. He looked up and saw Madison rubbing his head. He quickly got up and offered a paw. "Oh, my God, Madison, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Simon apologized. "Is your head alright?"

"I'm fine, no big. I didn't see you there too." Madison said and grabbed Simon's paw. He helped her to her feet.

"So I guess we're even." Simon saw the books and pens scattered all over the floor. "Here, let me help you." They both dropped down to gather her things. Simon collected the books and the pens, and accidentally, he felt her paw brushing against his.

Their senses jerked as they stared at each other, blushes clear red on their cheeks. Their hearts battered against their ribs and butterflies fluttered wings in their stomachs. Madison's eyes stared down at their paw held together. Blush madder than before, she pulled away.

"Well, that was awkward." Simon admitted.

Madison didn't hide her shortness of breath. "Yeah, it was." She smiled at him. "Are you doing anything today?" She asked him.

"Aside from chess this afternoon, nothing. You wanna join me?" Simon invited her.

"S-sure. I'd love to."

"Here." Simon offered her her things, and she gladly received them.

"Thank you. I'll see you at lunch." Madison wasn't adept at hiding her feelings, and she felt stupid with the awkward smile she wore. She hoped Simon didn't both went to their History class, big taking deep breaths.


	13. Chapter 13: War In Science Class

**I'm back betches! For real this time, but I have bad news. Bad news: I has to go to the doctor's today cause I was dizzy. Turns out I have a nose infection called sinus. The doctor gave me an inhaler so it would help. And medicine of course. Well, I don't know how long until I revover because I get dizzy if I read or type. But I'm willing to take a risk. Also, I don't know if I could write the chapters and update everyday, cause of school, and I might only have to update on weekends. It depends though, my parents might ground me or I might go on a trip or something. Also, I've updated on what "The Rodents" look like so chek it out on chapter 5: The Next Day. Well, enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S., If you're wondering the chipmunks subjects here it is in order: History, Math (Alvin, Adam, Alex, and Britt) and Science (Simon, Steven, Madison, and Jean) and Cooking (Theodore, Trevor, Eleanor, and Eloise), Lunch, Art, P.E., and Music.**

_February 8, 2013. 11:25 A.M._

Jeanette's POV:

I adjusted my purple glasses while constructing my science project. It was a coffee machine powered by the sun's energy. Weird, you might say, but it's the closest thing I could think of in getting an A+ or at least an A. Mr. Tron, the science teacher, said that he'd pick three students for A's. By that he means who gets an A, A+, or an A-. Hopefully it's not me. This project was supposed to be done with partners but I can't trust Steven to help me without destroying the whole thing. So, he justs sits there crumpling up paper and throwing them at the trash bins as if it were basketball in here. What a waste of paper.

I glanced over at Simon and Madison's table. They were working on seperate things, probably so they could put them together. I started feeling angry inside when they smiled at eachother or laughed. _Just ignore them, Jeanette. Just ignore them. _Thinking to myself helped a little, but it didn't solve the problem that Simon lik-Okay let's not get ahead of myself. Taking a deep breath, I continued on my project. I took a chipmunk sized screw driver and fastened a bolt. Well, the tools we use (and by "We" I mean us chipmunks) are from doll houses. Yup, the school finds them from this store called Goodwill and bring them here for us to use.

"Hey Jeanette." I looked up. Simon was on my human sized desk standing next to my unfinished coffee machine. I think my I felt my heart skip a beat. "Hey, Simon," I put on a fake smile. "What do you need?"

"Mr. Tron wants that copy of the school's document. He says you kept it becuase you're one of the school's newspaper writers." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I was the writer for the paper. I looked around for the document. Then, I remembered where it was. "Just a second." I hopped down my desk and grabbed my backpack. Searching through my folder, I took out a small peice of paper. "Here. I folded it so it could fit in my backpack. Just unfold it when you give it to him." I said giving him the document. SImon nodded and jumped down the desk. I glanced over at Madison's table. Simon was already there! Wow, he was fast. Wait a second, are they sitting closer together?! I squinted hard. Yup, they were. Jelousy started filling up my body, controling it. Then, I noticed something. Was Simon blushing? God damn, if I don't do something, Simon will be gone from me forever! Plus, I don't have a date to the Valentine's dance. Everyone's treating it like it's the new prom or whatsoever. Alright, I'm going over there. But before I could do something Mr. Tron announced something. "Class, I have to go to a short teacher's meeting. So NO messing around." Oh, no. Please don't leave us. Whenever he leaves the classroom for even ONE minute, the class goes **crazy**. As soon as he shut the door, everyone started shouting, yelling, throwing projects, and blowing spit balls. I had to duck underneath my desk to avoid getting crushed by flying chairs. Wait, Simon! He might get injured under this chaos. I sprinted as fast as I can towards his desk. But when I saw him, Madison was picking him up from the ground. I felt the jelousy turn into depression, so I slowly walked away, ignoring the sound around me.

"HEY!" A voice shouted. It sounded like Simon, so I turned around. But something hit me in the face that knocked me down. I wiped my whole face with my hand and stared at it. It was green paint. Someone asked for paint to decorate their project, but it stained my purple jeacket. I felt my blood boil and my face grow hot. When I looked up, I saw Madison with her paws over her mouth, dripping with green liquid. **Madison**. SHE was the one who threw it. First, stealing Simon, and now treating me like shit! Okay, I've had it. The anger in me took over and I lost it.

War. starts. NOW.

I grabbed a canfull of red paint and splashed it all over, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Madison's hair was covered in paint. Oh god, what did I do?! I'd never do this. What happened? No, I let anger fill me up and control me. No, no! Madison's eyes narrowed as she stared at me. But I could see her eyes were watery as well. She took a small wrench from the ground and threw it. Luckily, I ducked. But I heard a CRASH and the sound of screws falling from a table. I looked over at where the sound came from and almost screamed. There, standing on the ground and on my desk, was my project **crushed**. I wanted to cry, but I was too shocked to do anything. I was so mad I felt like exploding. _Revenge, get your revenge. _I heard a voice in the back of my head. Revenge. It kept repeating. I followed it's order. I took a small hammer, aimed at Madison's unfinished project, and threw it.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" My eyes opened. I was covered in paint, my hands were sticky, and I didn't have my glasses on. I don't know what happened. Then, I remembered. I let all of my anger and depression take over, like an alter ego. Just like the time Simone appeared on the island. My feelings took over my body, just like the spider venom did to Simon. I searched for my glasses by touching the ground with my paws. I finally felt them and put them on. One of the lenses on my glasses had a crack in them. My eyes began to water. What had I done? This was all my fault. Wait, no it wasn't. Madison threw the paint at me. Why that little bitch!

"Ahem." I heard someone's throat clear up. When I looked up, I gasped. Mr. Tron stood there, arms cross, eyes narrowed at me. I looked around and found Madison a few feet from me getting picked up by Simon from the ground. By that image, a single tear left my eyes and traveled down my face. I didn't want anyone to notice, so I wiped it off with my paint covered sleeve.

"Jeanette." Mr. Tron said.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, nervously. He crouch down. "Look, Jean, Madison said both of you were fighting. Is that true?" I gulped at the question. I was...fighting? "Y-Yes, Sir." My voice stuttered as I replied. Mr. Tron's eyes had a twinkle in them. That was odd, he never had that look on his face.

"Jeanette, why would you do that? You even destroyed her project in the process." I did, didn't I? The last thing I remember was throwing a small hammer towards her project. "B-But she broke mine first." Mr. Tron looked over at Madison with a confused look. "Madison, you broke hers too?" Madison didn't reply. I think she's never fought before either. Or broken anyone's things. "Look," Mr. Tron started. "I'm bringing you, Madison, and Simon to the nurse's office to get you cleaned up. The principle will be there with you. She called you're guardians already." What? Why is Simon coming? I didn't see him get involved in the fight. But when I looked at him, one of his lenses were broken, with a small amount of glass left. Madison, too, had the same problem.

**Oh, man. Jeanette got in trouble! Shocker everyone! Hah, more drama in this chapter am I right? Well, I'm gona rest because I have this bad head ache. Until then, R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Feelings, or Love?

February_ 8, 2013. 11:45 A.M._

Simon's POV:

Jeanette, Madison, and Mr. Tron. Man, why were Jeanette and Madison fighting? Is it because of me or what? I mean, I do see a hint of jealousy in Jeanette's face. I sigh at the thought of it. I loved her, but she didn't love me back. But now I'm over her and it's weird when Madison is around. When they were fighting, I felt a connection with Jeanette some sort of feeling came over me, but what? But then the feeling disappeared when I saw Madison. My heart pounded, I began feeling sweaty, and I just act all clumsy. It's weird, you know? I don't know if it's um, uh, you know the "L" word.

"Simon," I looked up at the sound of my name. A woman in a nurse's uniform was standing next to me. I looked around. Huh, I never noticed that we walked into the nurse's office. It was a small room, with two chairs next to the door, a small bed, and a desk. The desk had a jar of lollipops, apparently called "Dum Dums", which were next to a telephone.

"Simon," The woman's voice started again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Jeanette and Madison will have to go in separate rooms with different nurses. There's only so much patients I could handle at once." She pointed towards a small window in the room. About four more students were sitting in chairs, some with an icepack in a few places. "So, uh, what's your point?"

"My point is: are you going to stay with Jeanette or Madison?" Brother, I have to choose. I glanced over at the two chipettes. First Madison, then Jeanette. I noticed something in Jeanette's eyes though, a sparkle perhaps? I felt my heart stop when I looked at her. Then I looked at Madison again. She was so beautiful, wait, they both are! But, but who do I choose? Shit, it's like choosing to be deaf or to be blind! Well, Jeanette IS part of the family. And, as Theodore said: _"Families always stick together, no matter what. We are family. Always." _I sigh before making a solution. "I-I'll stay with Jeanette." The nurse nodded and escorted Madison to the other room. As she went by, I could have sworn her eyes were saying: _Come with me! _I shake my head, jumping on the bed where Jeanette's sitting down.

"Thanks." She says.

"What?"

"I mean," She sounded shy. "For staying with me." I chuckled a bit. "We are family, after all."

"And families stick together, no matter what." I knew she was copying Theodore's quote. The door soon opens and I expected the nurse. But no, the chipettes were there. "Jeanette!" I hear Brittany's scared voice. She and Eleanor scamper over to where we are and jump on the bed. "Oh Jean," Brittany hugged her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Britt." Jeanette replies, adjusting her glasses. Well, they're in no use now considering the huge crack across one of the lenses. Eleanor puts a paw on her. "Who did this?" Jeanette breaths deeply before answering. "Madison."

"WHAT!?" Both Brittany and Eleanor manage to exclaim at once. Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "Why that little bitch."

"Woah, Eleanor. Language." I managed to say. Brittany looked like she was about to explode again, so I scooted away. I'm the last person to be around when she gets angry. But then, a knock came from the door. The door was actually still opened. But when I looked to see who it was, my heart sank. Dave stood there along with my brothers. Theodore looked shocked. He and Alvin both sprinted and jumped on the bed. "Simon! Are you okay?" Theodore asked worriedly. I hate to see him like this, he looked like he was going to cry. "I'm fine, Theo. My glasses are just broken."

"Who did this?!" Alvin questioned.

"Madison." Brittany answered in an angry voice.

"What?! Madison would never do that, she's too nice."

"Well, she DID do it. And it's her fault." Said a slightly mad Jeanette. Seriously, what is up with the Chipettes and the Starchips? (As Madison told me they were called during Science.) Dave walks over to the bed and says: "Here Jeanette, I brought you spare clothes and glasses. You too Simon, but I couldn't find another sweater, so I brought you a shirt." He handed Jeanette her clothes and glasses, then did the same to me.

"Ahem." I looked towards the voice that started. It was the nurse, but this time she wasn't alone. Dr. Rubin followed her in. Great, just the person to be in here, could this get any worse? "Alright," The nurse said. "I see Dave has brought you some clothes. You guys can change over in the room next door."

"Is there a sink in the room?" Jeanette asked. I remembered I had paint all over my fur. I glanced at it. It looked half hideous and half magnificent. The paint splattered in so many colors, I could make out on what looked like the statue of liberty. I chuckled softly at the look of it.

"Yes, it's a small one but I think it's big enough for you to fit. Shall we go now?" The nurse replied back. Jeanette and I nodded at once. We hopped off the bed and scampered outside. The nurse closed the door behind us when we were out. It didn't take long for us to reach the room. It was _literally _next to the nurse's office. The nurse opened the door as so as we were there. I glanced at the room, admiring its look. It had a light cream wallpaper, with red spirals. There were two beds, each with sinks, and a curtain in between. I also noticed a few plastic plants for decoration.

"Okay, guys, I'll leave you alone to clean up. When you're done, just come back to the room."

"Wait, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" I blurted out before she left. I'm just tired of calling her "the nurse". But I don't think she minded. Smiling, she replied: "You can call me Nurse Martha." With that, she closed the door. There was a small silence after that. We just stood there, staring at the door. "So," I said. "We should get cleaned up."

"Yeah. Um, I'll take that sink over there." Jeanette pointed to the right sink which had white towels. I nodded and ran towards the left one. Before I could jump up, Jeanette stopped me. I looked at my arm, but it had her hand held onto it. I think my heart was beating faster. I blushed a little. "Hey, uh, don't you think we should use the curtain?" She asked.

"Why?"

"You know, so we don't see each other while we're, um, in our fur." I blushed deeper. "Oh, r-right." Jeanette in her fur, without clothes, and-Alright, don't start thinking about it now. Mating season isn't even that near. She took her hand off of my arm and pulled on the curtain until the right sink wasn't visible. I could tell she started already, I heard the sink turn on. I jumped on the counter and dumped my clothes on the surface. I left my broken glasses on because I was only washing my body. The soap sitting next to the sink was a BAR soap, not the ones inside a container that you push the top. Well, I have no other choice. I pushed the handle on the sink until the water fell out. It soon filled the top, so I pushed it again to stop the water. Taking off my sweater, I glanced at a wall clock. It was 11:54, so I better make this quick. I don't want to miss the chess game with Madison. So, I slowly pressed the tip of my foot in the water for a test. The liquid was warm enough. I stepped in. The water soon drenched my fur as I sank deeper. Well, the sink wasn't that deep, and the water only went up to where my heart is when I sat down. I stretched my arm out to reach the bar of soap and rubbed it with my paw in a swift motion. Once the soap on my paw had bubbles, I rubbed it on my arm and thighs. The paint wore off instantly, and it wasn't long until I was finished.

So, I drained the water and grabbed a small towel (small enough for us chipmunks). I wiped my fur softly until I was satisfied it was dry enough. Then, I took out my glasses and put on the shirt Dave gave to me. It was the same color as my sweater, but it had a black tie drawn on it for design. Next, I put on my new glasses. Everything cleared up easily as I pushed them to the bridge of my nose. I sighed happily while gathering up my dirty sweater and broken glasses. When I came down the sink, Jeanette wasn't there. "Hey, Jeanette. Are you done?" I asked across the room holding a paw near my mouth.

"Just a second!" Came the reply. The curtain slid open revealing the purple clad. When I first took a glimpse of her, my jaw dropped. She wore a black jacket over a purple shirt with a yellow cursive "J" in the middle. She had a striped purple and white skirt, with a black belt. She looked **amazing**. Her fur was clean and shining, her glasses were new without a single speck in sight, and her hair had a purple ribbon to complete the look. _You look beautiful..._I managed to whisper out loud.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing! I said you look nice." I stammered, blushing deeply.

"Oh, well, you don't look too bad yourself." She complimented. I noticed that her eyes had a small twinkle in them, how odd. Like I said, it never has that.

We arrived back at the Nurse Martha's office as soon as we got our things. Alvin looked as if he were dying of boredom. "Man," He said impatiently. "What took you so long?! It's been, like, 2 hours!" I looked at the wall clock. It was only 11:57, for Pete's sake. "Um, FYI, 3 minutes and 12 seconds." I replied sarcastically. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Ahem," I looked up and faced Dr. Rubin.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, considering the "incident" that occured in Science, both your's and Madison's and Jeanette's projects are destroyed." I stared at the ground, feeling disapointed. I have no idea why Jeanette would do such a thing, the project was almost finished! "Yeah, I guess we're getting an F, aren't we?" This was it. I'm never going to make it to Yorkshire State (My dream College).

"Well, not exactly."

"What?" Was there hope for an A+?

"Mr. Tron loves you smart chipmunks too much. He says that he'll give you another chance. It's possible to get an A+ for your report card." There was a chance! "Really?! Well, what do we have have to do?"

"You, Simon, are going to have to work with two partners."

"What? Who?"

"Madison and Jeanette."

"WHAT?!" The chipettes yelled altogether, including Jeanette. Brittany approached me quickly. "Alright, there is NO WAY I'm letting my sister work with, Madison!" She yelled. I agreed, seeing now that Madison and Jeanette dislike each other. But, I'm still questioning on why. Dr. Rubin crouched down. "Well, it's either that or a failing grade for Jeanette."

_I'd rather have Steven work with me. _I heard Jeanette mumble. Now that was a surprise to me. Does Jeanette possibly like him? No, no, that can't be. Brittany looked over at Jeanette. She sighed. I knew she was protective over her siblings, but she didn't want Jeanette to fail school. I already feel the same way with Alvin, but it's impossible to teach him. Well, that was until Alex came along.

"Jeanette, are you okay with this?" Dr. Rubin questioned. Jeanette crossed her arms and sighed. "Alright, fine."

* * *

Finally, lunch came along the road. I only ate a couple of things so I could play chess: grapes, a small amount of mac and cheese, and salad. Once I finished early, I ran outside to the table. Madison was already there waiting patiently. I chuckled. "What a surprise to see you here." She must have gotten scared because she jumped. Breathing heavily, she said: "Oh, it's only you. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, let's play." I hopped up the table. She stood on the side with the white people, while I stood with the black. "Ladies first," I offered. Well, she HAD to go first because she had the white people. She blushed and smiled, moving a pawn one place. I did the same. While we played, I had a strange feeling we were being watched. I just ignored it and kept playing. She moved her bishop across the dark colored squares, so it knocked over my rook. Madison took it and placed it down on her side. "Clever, clever," I smiled deviously. "But not clever enough." By that, I moved my night in a swift "L" motion and took her queen with me.

"Man, you took my secret weapon." She joked. "Good thing I have a spare." I looked over at my left and gasped. My king was completely exposed to her second queen. With a fast move, she knocked my king out of the board, and it landed on the hard ground with a _thump_. Wow, no one has ever beaten me in chess, not even Jeanette.

"Aw come on. How'd you beat me?"

"Well, back at home I practiced a lot with my sisters and-"

"Hey look, fellas. Nerd's found himself a girlfriend." Someone interrupted Madison. I knew who it was. When I turned around, I froze up. Ryan, Xander, and a few other guys were standing a few feet from our table. Ryan was actually older now, and now he's actually growing a beard. Xander looked older but he still didn't do anything with his face. But by the look of them, the back of my hair rose up and my claws were ready to come out. Madison must have known who these guys were, because she narrowed her eyes and scowled at them. "Ryan," I growled. "get out of here."

"Hey, I can't stick around here? I can't enjoy the weather or watch you puny, nerd animals scamper around talking nonstop about 'Science is the answer! Math helps the mind! And blh, blah, BLAH!'." He tried imitating us with an annoying voice.

"Listen to Simon you dumbass." Madison snapped. Man, she was better at burning people than Britt.

"Hey," Ryan shouted. "Get out or else."

"What'cha gonna do about it, faggot? Try to catch us, huh? Bitch, you don't know how to handle chipunks." She retorted again. Wow, doesn't she have a bad side to all this kindness. Ryan was about to jump at her, when Xander stopped him. "Listen, furballs. You better watch what you say or else you're gonna get it. Let's go Ryan." After they left, i felt my paws mollifying and the back of my hair coming down. "Jerks." I said

"Yeah, sorry for cursing." Madison apologized.

"It's alright. Brittany does it all the time." The bell soon rang, and we went back to class.

**Man, this was a long chapter. I'm sorry if there's less detail in the talking, I didn't know what other words to use. Also, I have no idea on what Simon, Jeanette, and Madison are going to build for their Sciemce project. So, if you have an idea, PM me. R&R! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Heartaches Bring Us Together

**Sorry for the latte update (again). Three things. One: School and chore got me busy. Two: I got too lazy to write this over the weekend. And three: I had a writer's block. Also, I have multiple ideas for other stories with my OCs in this story so I'm a little too excited. If I'm speeding things up, I'm sorry, I just can't wait for a new story. **

**P.S., The Talent Show took place on Sunday, the Starchips arrived on Monday, and chapters 12 and 13 took place on Wednesday. I'll try to write the days down as I type.**

_Friday, February 10, 2013. 11:15 A.M._

Theodore's POV:

Eloise and I were making cookies today in Cooking class. Chocolate chip to be more specific. We were both putting in ingredients inside a human sized bowl while an electronic mixer blended them together. As we worked, something came into my thoughts. I still don't have a date to the Valentine's Dance, or should I say the "new prom". I could take Eloise, but something tells me that I shouldn't. I actually don't have feelings for Eloise, despite the fact that she looks pretty, but I only think of her as my friend. _Eleanor_. Wait, what? I looked around, thinking that I must have heard someone. I would've asked Eleanor, but she didn't feel the same way. Alright, Eloise had thrown the last ingredient into the bowl. I pushed against a big red button on the mixer to stop it. "Okay, next we need to call Mr. Kimchi so he could put it in the oven." I instructed her.

"Alright, mate. I'll fetch 'im." With that, she hopped down the table and scampered away. I glanced towards Eleanor's table. Odd, she wasn't even cooking. She was just lying on the desk, staring at the ceiling. Her ears were dropped, and her eyes were watery. Trevor was actually trying to help her up. I sigh. She didn't even tried to sit with me during lunch the other day. Does she hate me?

"Hey, Theo," I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. That voice belonged to Eloise. Mr. Kimchi was standing there beside her.

"Oh, Mr. Kimchi. Um, we're finished with the batch. Could you put it in the oven?" I asked.

"Of course, just give me a second." Mr. Kimchi put the human sized platter and put it inside the oven. He set it for about 10 minutes, heated at 2,000 degrees farenheit. Aftter that, he walked away. Well, I didn't know what else to do but wait. Eloise walked oever to me. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied sadly. It wasn't that I was bored sad, but something else sad. I don't know, it's just that it feels like my heart aches when I look at _her._ **(NOT Eloise, you idiots.)** _Look towards her table._ What? _LOOK towards her table. _Okay, I think my brain is playing tricks on me. _No, idiot! LOOK. TOWARDS. HER. TABLE. _

"Theo, you alright?" I glanced up at Eloise's voice. Then, following my brain's desicion, I looked towards _her _table. I think I saw her sigh. "Um, I'm fine Eloise. I'll be right back." Before she could say anything else, I jumped down the table. I hopped onto _her _desk as soon as I got there. She was still lying there, staring into space. I decided not to go there but instead to go to Trevor. But then I remembered my promise. _"We are NEVER going **near** the Rodents. Alright?" _ALvin said that after his fight with Adam. Great. Now what? _Go._ Brother, it's that stupid voice again. _Just listen to me. GO. _What? And disobey Alvin? It's like saying to not eat for 12 hours. _Mother fucker. JUST GO! _Alright, alright. There's no need for cursing at me.

I walked towards Trevor. He took one look at me and said, "What do you want?" He said 'you' like in a annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to see what's up?" Before replying, he stared at me eyes.

"You lie."

"What? No, y-you've got everything wrong. I just wanted to see how you're doing." I tried my best to act like everything was fine, but Trevot didn't relent. The mouse just crossed his arms. Well, he might be a mouse, but he's the same height as me.

"Theodore, I know you're lying. You have this look in your eyes." You know what, I can't deal with this forever.

"Nevermind, then. I'll go."

"Bye."

"Bye." As I headed towards my desk, that voice started again. _What are you doing?! GO back! _Hey, you're not the boss of me. Just leave me alone. _Maybe I'm not the boss of you, but I'm trying to help. _By what? Sending me back to the chipmunk who rejected my feelings for her?! _No, I'm tryng to help you by making you happy. _Sending me back to Eleanor doesn't make me happy. She rejected me and you know that! _Fine, have it you're way. But I'm just saying: You'll thank me later._

* * *

If a day ever comes that I've only eaten one meal, this is the day. I just ate a small plate of mac and cheese, but nothing else. I'm barely touching my soup with my fork. I have no idea why my body is doing this. Simon sat next to me eating away quickly. That was pretty odd if you ask me. Once he finished the last peice of salad, he looked at me. "Theo, buddy, you alright?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Oh, well, I'm going to play chess with Madison. Just try to eat more food." He scampered away after that. I sigh again. When I looked over at Eleanor again, my heart ached. I can't take this anymore. I hopped off the table and sprinted out the cafeteria, tears running down my face. I heard someone calling my name, but I choosed to ignore it. I ran and ran, until I lost my energy. I don't think I got very far considering my lack of food. When I lookede aroungd, I noticed I was in the hallway. So, I just sat against one of the lockers and dropped my head against my arms. My warm tears were drenching my fur as I cried harder. Life isn't fair, it just isn't. I admit it now, I still love Eleanor! But she didn't love me back. I cried harder at the thought of it. When the Valentine's Dance came by, I'll be sitting in the corner crting my eyes out while other people are dancing with their true loves.

"Theodore!" Eloise's voice echoed through the empty hall. I can't let her see me like this. I looked around for somewhere to hide, but there wasn't anything in view. Instead I tried my best to crouch tightly in a ball.

"Theodore! Where are you mate?!" I heard footsteps (well, of a chipmunk.) coming towards my direction and prayed it wasn't Eloise.

"Aw, mate. What'cha doin' there?" I knew it, she found me.

"Leave me alone." My voice muffled through my arms. I think she sat near me because I felt her warm fur press against mine. "You alright?"

"I guess," I looked up and wiped my wet fur. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I think almost everyone saw a small ball of fur sprint outside the cafeteria," I chuckled a little at her joke. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"W-Well, um..."

"C'mon, spit it out."

"Alright. Whenever I look at _her_, my heart aches. I feel sad,I can't eat, or do anything! I don't know what's wrong." Eloise just stared at me for what seemed like forever. She sighed while pulling her legs close to her face with her arms.

"I know what you're talking about, it happened to me before."

"Really? What happened?!"

"Classified, mate. It's just between me and my step sisters." Wait, Alex and Madison aren't her sisters? Well, she DID kinda look more of a hamster than a chipmunk.

"Wait, you aren't a chipmunk?"

"We're getting off topic."

"Oh, right," I let her continue.

"You're lovesick."

"Explain."

"Well, as you told me, you were sad, you couldn't eat, and when you looked at _her_, your heart aches," She took a deep breath before continuing. "What I'm saying is: go to her."

"What?"

"Ask her out to the dance."

"Whoa, I think you're way off. Your okay with this? I mean, Eleanor, she said she only wanted us to be friends." Eloise mumbled something under her breath.

"Don't worry, I know Ellie. She still loves you, mate. Just talk to 'er. Also, we're friends Theo. Best friends, that's all."

"Wait, how do you know Ellie?" I asked, shouting. But she already went back to the cafeteria. Odd, did the Starchips know the Chipettes before?

* * *

I followed Eloise's advice. School had ended, which was the perfect time to tell _her_. Okay, just do it. We all were out in the grass waiting for Dave. And by we, I mean us Chipmunks and Chipettes. Eleanor was just sitting on the grass, probably thinking. I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, Eleanor." She looked at me.

"Oh, hi Theo." I think she's blushing, her furry cheeks are turning pink.

"Um, I-I have to tell you something." Do it, just do it.

"Really, what is it?"

"Um, I, uh...Okay, w-would you like to g-go to the dance with m-m-me?" I waited for the answer. SHe was going to say no, I just know it.

"I-I would love to."

"I knew it, you couldn't want to. It's okay, I just- wait, what?" Did I just heard what I think I just hear what I think I just heard?

"I said I would love to go to the dance with you Theodore." She wants to go with me. She wants to go with me! Wait, I need to clear something up first.

"B-but you said you only wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, that's true," She put a paw on her arm. "But, I-I didn't mean it. I wasn't honest to myself. That was the old me, but this time, it's the new me."

"Thanks Ellie. But could I say something?" I think I'm going to say it, I have to.

"Sure, anything Theodore."

"I-I love you." There was silence. She didn't say anything nor did I. Her face was just shocked. Finally, Eleanor took a deep breath. "I, I love you t-too." I smiled at the reply. Then, she started leaning in, closing her eyes. This is it. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well. Our lips finally touched, completing our relationship. Her soft lips were held there for a minute, then we pulled out. I felt like I wa burning. My face was red, and I felt bashful. Eleanor seemed to feel the same way. She was blushing all over. "So," She said. "Does this mean we're, um, dating?"

"Yes, it's official." Dave's car soon turned up. Eleanor and I walked towards the car, holding paws. If only we could get Alvin and Brittany and Simon and Jeanette to start dating.

**Theonor for all you guys! Looks like they're both together now. 1 down, 2 to go! Again, sorry for the late update. And I'm also sorry if there's more dialogue than details. I hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16: I've Always Loved You

**Hello everyone! I don't really have anything to say, but one thing. Why aren't I getting any reviews lately? I mean, some of you do post comments. But seriously, where's the love?**

_Monday, February 13. 2:00 P.M._

Jeanette's POV:

_Dot, dot, line. Line, dot. Dot. _I didn't actually know what to draw for Art class. The teacher, Ms. Erin, said that you have to "feel" your art, express your feelings, or draw what's in your mind. Funny, when she says to _draw what's in your mind_, I actually want to draw what's HAPPENING in my mind. I still don't have a date to the dance, and it's starting to make me desperate. I seriously **cannot** ask Simon. What would he do? Think of all the consequences that could occur.

_Inner Thoughts:_

_Simon was just sitting on a bench with a few of his human friends from Science. I walk over to him, sweating. "Uh, hey Simon." _

_"Oh, hi Jeanette." He replies, not even looking at me. _

_"So, um, I was thinking..."_

_"Yeah?" He still doesn't look at me._

_"W-Would you like to do to,um, the dance with me?" I wait for a reply. He just turns his head and stares at me. Silence infiltrates the air for a moment. Then, he starts laughing. _

_"You seriously think that I would go out with YOU," He laughs harder. "What are you, dumb? I already have a date to the dance." All his friends laugh and point at me. I can feel tears running down my cheeks as I run away._

_"Jeanette, wait!" I hear his voice calling after me, but I choose to ignore it._

_"Jeanette!"_

_"Jeanette!" _

"JEANETTE!"

(End of thoughts)

"What?" I ask snapping out of my daydreaming. Simon was standing there next to me. I was actually sitting on a human sized chair, with a human sized construction paper in front of me. It was standing on this thing, I forgot what it was called, an an-something? Anyways, he was there next to me. "Jeanette, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what do you need?"

"Um, well, Ms. Erin said to pick partners for constructing a small art project...and I, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my, uh, p-partner?" Oh my gosh. He asked ME to be my partner? But what about Madison? I looked around and spotted her. She was already with Lily (Eleanor's friend, remember?), I guess she needed an A for Art. Besides, she was like, the best artist ever (I have to admit), and Simon and I were...not bad I have to say.

"Yeah, sure," I replied to him. He smiled and said, "I'll get my paint brush." He jumped down the chair and headed for his desk. I think this will turn out well. Once he returned, we started painting. We've decided on painting a bowl of fruit, which was at least going to get us an A. Pretty original. I started painting the bowl while Simon did the background. The bowl looked okay, I guess. It looked more like a banana than a bowl. Good enough. After the bowl was finished, I started on the fruits. I dipped my paintbrush into a can of water. The wet paint dissolved slowly, leaving a brown color to the water. Next, I dipped the tip of my brush into a can of red paint and started outlining the apple. Coloring it in, I thought of something. Alvin and Brittany haven't been talking to each other lately. They just say "Hey" or "Hi" or "What's up? Nothing much". I wouldn't say that they're ignoring each other, but they just don't seem to "react". But then, I thought of the dance. Theodore and Eleanor have already started dating, which was a HUGE surprise when they told us. Seriously, how could our youngest siblings get into a relationship first? That's just weird if you ask me.

I glanced back at Madison. Now Steven was actually there with her. Madison looked annoyed, choosing to ignore what Steven was trying to say. I tried to hear what he was saying by leaning forward, but with all the conversations around me, it sounded muffled. I give up but continued to watch. Weird, was Steven...blushing? He never blushes, even when other girls are around. Madison said something to him which made his face look surprised. I noticed she started blushing too, putting a paw on her arm. Something is definitely going on. I mean, he tried to flirt with me once, but that was different. He didn't blush and or act oddly. But now, his face was shy.

I shook my head. I really need to start paying more attention on my art. Simon had started working on a wine glass in the background with a blackish purplish paint color. I looked to my left for a second. The actual fruit bowl was actually there, sitting on a high table. I kept my attention on the bananas while shutting one eye and stretching my arm out so the paint brush is below the fruit. Once I've memorized the picture, I started outlining on the construction paper.

* * *

"Hey, Jean," Eleanor called from downstairs. "You wanna go to the park with Theodore, Dave, and I?"

"No thanks! I need to catch up in my book!" I shouted back, not wanting to leave my comfortable spot in bed. I heard the front door close and the sound of a lock being clicked. I guess Theo and Ellie are going on there first "date". When Dave found out they were dating, he was always near them. He says that he doesn't want them to do any "funny business" without him knowing. Oh please, I don't even think Theodore knows _what _it is. If this keeps going on, I'm going to think Dave is a creepy stalker.

I glanced at the alarm clock. It says 7:15 in red color. Great I have an hour of reading before we eat dinner. I took out my chipmunk sized book out of my back pack and opened it to page one. This book was actually my first drama book ever. I'm only into Sci-Fi, Mystery, and Fiction that's all. The book was huge, about 400 pages. This might make it through the school year. I started reading in my head_. _

A small knock came from the door just as I was about to finish a paragraph. "Come in," I shouted. Alvin opened the door. "What is it now, Alvin?" He usually disturbs me from my reading for questions on his homework. But now that I think about it, that might not be the case. Alex has been doing a really great job on tutoring him. He's starting to get B-'s on tests nowadays. For Dave, this was a _miracle_.

"Well, uh, Simon told me to give this to you. He says to read it now. It's really important." He ran and jumped on my bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded peice of paper, chipmunk sized. I took it from him and he left without even closing the door. How rude. I unfolded the peice of paper and started reading:

_Jeanette,_

_ I don't know how to put this, but here it is. This might not be the right time for reading this. I know you might not like me anymore, but hear me out. I still have feelings for you. Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster. I can't think straight when I see you. It's like when I try not to think about you, the thought keeps pushing in. I know you said you just wanted to be friends, and you're probably going to throw this away right now, but I need you. I want to be with you. I-I love you. Would you go to the dance with me?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Simon Seville_

I can't beleive what I just read. The paper fell out of my hands and floated carelessly until it hit the floor. "Simon," The name slipped out of my mouth in a whisper. What had I done? He loved me. HE loved me. But what did I do? I simply rejected his offer in the Talent Show. I remember it. He and his brothers walked away slowly, ears dropped. I'm a big jerk, a selfish bitch. I can't take this anymore. I sprinted out of the room and into the hallway. "Simon? Simon!" I yelled his name, but I never heard an answer. This is bad. I started to worry. Where could he have gone? WHen I came downstairs, I stopped. Alvin was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and eating Doritos. I can't let him see me like this, I'd be humiliated. Alvin barely noticed me when I walked near the couch.

"Alvin?" He looked at me.

"Oh hey, Jean. What's up?"

"Um, where's Simon?"

"On the roof," He crunched a chip. "He says he wants to be alone."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Uh, no." He took a handful (pawful) of chips and started crunching again. Simon is his brother! He didn't even try to stop him. Then it hit me, he needed someone else. I went back upstairs and stopped near Dave's room. There was an opening on the top to the roof. I pulled a small lever on the wall and the human sized ladder slowly came down. A few cobwebs were on it, but I ignored it. I climbed up the ladder, unhooked the opening, and pushed it open. My head shot up and I looked around. I finally spotted him. He was sitting on the edge, feet dangling and looking up at the moon. But then, I noticed something else. Brittany was standing next to him.

Brittany couldn't possibly like him. She soon spotted me and ran near the opening. "What are YOU doing here?!" I asked, teeth gritted. Her arms shot up. "Whoa, Jean. Don't worry, I don't like him. Alvin told me to bring him food, lazyass. I think you should see him." I nodded, climbing up on the roof as Brittany went down and closed the opening. I slowly walked over to him and sat down. "Hi," I said softly.

He looked at me. "Hi."

"I got your letter."

"I know."

"D-Do you really love me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie. Do you wanna go with me?" He adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, sure. But one thing. I thought you liked Madison."

"I did, but she was just a distraction from you. Besides, she says she likes someone else. I never stopped loving you, Jeanette." I thought about Steven and Madison during Art. It was true, I think they do like eachother. He smiled at me. We said nothing after that, just enjoying the wind. A gust of wind slowly moved past us followed by some leaves. I shivered a bit. "Cold?" Simon scooted closer to me until I felt the warmth of his body. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you too." There. I finally said the thing that was trapped inside. I admit it, I do love him. I felt free now. His face looked surprise to the answer. It slowly faded away after that. "Me too, since day 1." That was the last thing he said before we fell asleep. The last thing I saw was the night sky. Then, I drifted to sleep.

Suddenly, I wasn't so cold anymore.

**Woo Hoo! 2 down, 1 left! Just to let you know, the story is ending soon, in a few chapters. I really want to start a new story. I would've updated sooner, but the whole thing got deleted during a weekday, so yeah. **


	17. Chapter 17: Back Together

_Monday, February 13. 11:30 P.M._

Alvin's POV:

I couldn't sleep. Something was stuck in my mind, but what? I was just lying on my bed, thinking. Why couldn't I sleep? I glanced over at the Chipette's bunk bed. Brittany was sleeping peacefully with a pink, chipmunk sized sleeping mask on. She got that last Christmas from Eleanor. I sigh. Not because I couldn't sleep, but because I didn't have a date to the dance. I can't believe Simon and Theodore already have them before me. I'm Alvin Seville! I would've asked Alex out already, but something keeps me from asking her. Whenever Brittany's around, my heart, it like stops and does something. It causes this sort of urge to be with her, to protect her. Maybe my brain is playing tricks on me again.

Theodore always says to drink milk if you couldn't sleep. I could do that, even if I've never did that before. I quietly climbed down the ladder and tiptoed out the room. Quietly closing the door, I took one last look to see if anyone was awake. Nope. I scampered downstairs and halted on the last step to see if Dave was there. No one. _Okay, just one quick trip to the kitchen, then I can sleep. _Wow, now I sound like Theodore. I ran across the room until I reached the kitchen. The lights were still on, lucky for me. I hopped on the counter and walked to the chipmunk sized section **(From chapter 9)**. I opened the small pantry and took out a chipmunk sized cup.

"What are you doing at this time of the night?!" A voice startled me, making me almost drop the cup. I turned around and saw Dave crossing his arms. Great, he found me.

"Um, I might ask you the same question, David," He frowned. "Uh, Dave."

"Well, I working on a new song for your next concert."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now for the real question: What are you doing here?"

"I-I...was getting milk?" Well, that was actually true. He didn't look satisfied though.

"Alvin, I'm serious."

"I couldn't sleep, and believe me, I don't know why. Theodore said to drink milk if you couldn't sleep." He sighed. "Fine, get your milk. Then, meet me in the couch, we need to talk." Before I could say anything, he left. Why would he need to talk to me? I can't even remember anything I had done wrong. I just shrugged it off, he didn't look mad when he said that. So, once I've gotten my milk I headed towards the couch. Dave was waiting patiently, hands on his lap, just like any other father would do. it didn't take long before he noticed me. I sipped from the cup. "So, what it is?"

"Well, considering the fact that you can't sleep, I think I know what's up."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your problems Alvin, even Simon and Theodore's. I was waiting for the right moment to help them, but they solved their problem." What problem was he talking about? I couldn't really see anything wrong with my brothers. Come to think of it, I haven't really been paying attention to them at all. Alex was getting me distracted with all the school things I barely noticed my siblings. That's only until today, though. Theodore and Eleanor just started going out yesterday, and now, I think, that Simon and Jeanette are connected as well! Why were _they _the ones who find their true loves first? I'm the famous Alvin Seville! _I'm _supposed to get a girlfriend first, not my youngest sibling!

"Um, can you skip to the point?" I questioned him.

"They found their partners Alvin. Their REAL ones. And I'm curious on why you haven't gotten your's yet." I couldn't say anything after that. It was true, all of truth hurts. Dave just looked at me but I didn't show any eye contact. "The Dance is in two days Alvin. All I'm saying is: it's your choice."

"Couldn't you help me on it?" He WAS my dad after all.

"You know I'm not good with the women, Alvin." _Yeah, considering the fact that you haven't asked Claire out yet. _I nodded in agreement. He's probably thinking of Claire now that I've mentioned it. He sat up. "Now go back to bed. You still have school tomorrow." He walked back to his music place after that. I don't know what to do now. Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and I actually don't have a valentine. Should I pick Alex or Brittany?

* * *

(Tuesday)

"Alvin!" I was startled awake with the loudest sound ever.. It sounded like mine, only a little deeper. I looked around. But then, my face got hit with something soft and hard at the same time. It fell off after making contact with my face. I looked at it. It was a blue pillow. Simon, I should have known. "Simon?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry for interjecting with your dreams, but I don't want to be late for school!" He growled furiously. I looked at the time, 8:45. "Shit," I jumped out of bed faster than the speed of light and grabbed my sweater off the floor. I ripped off my PJ's and ran out the room and into the living room. I halted to a stop when I saw the others waiting near the door.

"Um, Alvin," Theodore looked at me. "Why are you naked?" The chipettes were covering their eyes. I looked down and my face turned red. I covered my body with my red sweater and ran into the kitchen. Putting it on, I grabbed a small piece of toast with my teeth, sprinted back upstairs, and grabbed my hat. It's Valentine's Day, I need to look nice. I read the clock. 8:55. "Fuck!" I swiftly ran back downstairs just as Dave opened the door, making me run outside as well. I started sprinting towards the school as well. "ALVIN! Where are you going?!" Dave yelled.

"I'm going to school on foot," I yelled back. Driving was way too slow. "I'll meet you guys there!" You might think I"m crazy, but I'm really running to school. It's only a mile away, I can make it. I remembered I promised Alex something yesterday. I ran and ran, panting heavier as I accelerated speed. The school was just in view, looking like a marble. It became bigger and bigger, until if was full sized. Teenagers were still out in front, which mean the bell hasn't rung yet. I ran there, but before I could make it, I collapsed in the grass. I was panting really heavily, sweat rolling down my fur. I felt like I was dying. _I made it. I made it._ Luckily for me, we run tracks this year. I was practically the fastest in running a mile.

I could see Dave's car roll by and stop. The door opened and out came the others. Simon He scampered over. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the late runner." He smirked.

"I- made it- before- the- car." Those were the only words I could get out.

* * *

This is it, our big Math test. I was nervous, and yet excited at the same moment. I've finally recognized everything in the math book and I even cracked at a little bit of the hard questions. I was waiting in my desk with Alex, humming. Mr. Rayman was regularly talking in his boring voice. Boring! I looked around the class for anything that would entertain me. I saw Brittany, which made my heart beat. She wasn't even doing anything, really, but writing something down on a piece of paper. She acting, well, not herself lately. No bragging about how pretty her outfit was. No complaining when she gets a wrinkle on her clothes. No...nothing! What was with her?

"Class, please take out a pencil. We will begin our test in a few seconds." Mr. Rayman said. Adam raised his hand. "Uh, I didn't know there was a test." He looked shocked. He's probably going to get an F again. Teacher walked over to his desk and sighed. "Your homework yesterday was to study, Adam. You had to look in your math book, the thing you use as a pillow?" I snickered a bit with the class. Who uses a book for a pillow? Adam was about to say something when Mr. Rayman started passing out the tests. After that, he said, "You may begin."

_The perimeter of the isosceles triangle, plus the angle of the square. Subtract 500, there! _I circled the letter A with my pencil. Finally, done! Putting my pencil down, I glanced around the room to see if anyone else was finished. Nope. Well, except for Alex. My ears perked up to the sound of someone sighing. But it wasn't a human, more like a chipmunk. My head turned around and tried locating the sound. I finally spotted it. Brittany. She was...sad? Or maybe lonely? She was holding a red heart made of paper. I needed to talk to her. Mr. Rayman was busy with his head in his book, good. I quietly stepped out of my desk and walked towards Brittany's. She didn't seem to notice me, until I hopped on her desk.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" She whispered. Shoot, how do I explain this to her? I felt sweat rolling down my face, and it seems to be getting hotter and hotter.

"I-I...noticed that, uh, you probably needed someone to accompany you." Those were the only words I could get out.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I guess," I felt some kind of force, now. Some kind that told me to be...closer to her.I-Do I still like her? Maybe I still have some feelings.

* * *

My locker is a mess. Alex had given me a bunch of papers to study with, and I guess it got loss in the mess. I checked the clock time, 11:45. Good, I have time before lunch. I started taking out all the junk in my locker and put it on the ground until my locker was empty. I stretched my arm out to see if there was something else, and I felt something. It wa soft...and gooey? I pulled it out and wanted to vomit. It was an old, moldy hot dog. I can't even remember ONE time I put food in my locker.

"Need some help?" I jumped, but it was Alex.

"Alex," I put my hand over my chest. "you almost made me get a heart attack."

"Cleaning your locker? It's probably Narnia in there." She giggled.

"Yeah, I could use some help." With that, she started organizing the papers in folders as I cleaned the odor and the dirt. Once we were finished, you wouldn't even know it was dirty before. I thanked Alex, but before she went away, I stopped her. "Um, Alex? Could I talk to you?" I looked around and thought someone was watching us behind the lockers.

"What do you need? It better not be more help on the angles, I have already told you everything."

"No, not that, it's just..I-I don't want to date you." What did I just say? It slipped out of my mouth. But, it was kinda true. I think I still do love _her_. There was dead silence except the ticking of the clock.

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"I just don't, I mean, you're not my type. I love someone else."

"It's okay," She smiled.

"Wait, that's it?" Was she crazy. Alvin Seville said he doesn't like her! Alvin Seville!

"That's what?"

"You just say 'it's fine', that's it? No turn downs, no hating me?"

"I'm not _those _kind of girls, Alvin. Besides, I love someone else as well."

"Who?"

"We can talk about that later. Now for your problem, let's fix it."

* * *

The sky was starting to turn a different color. The sun was just showing half of its figure, shining in a low brightness. I was dressed in the outfit Claire gave me in the gift basket, holding the new guitar from it too. We were backstage in this new stage someone built in the middle of the school field. I was nervous, what if _she _doesn't like it? Alex walked over to me wearing a head set. "Alright Alvin, we're up in 10 minutes."

"Okay," She walked over to a guy with the controls. This was it, hopefully _she _will like it. I walked over to where my brothers were. They were wearing their same sweaters, talking to each other. "Hey guys."

"Hey, you ready?" Simon asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm the great Alvin Seville!" I raised my voice.

"Ugh, you're so conceded." He replied, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"And also," Theodore said. "you still don't have a date to the Dance."

"DON'T mention it." I said through gritted teeth. Having your youngest sibling start dating first is so embarrassing. Especially if you're Alvin Seville.

"Alvin, ten seconds!" I heard Alex yell. I scampered over to the middle of the stage where the back-up singers were. I hope this works. The curtains departed letting the view of the field in sight. I think almost everyone in the school was here to see this. I looked around until I spotted Brittany and her sisters. I smiled. "Alright," I said through the microphone. "This one is for a certain chipette we all know: Brittany." The music started playing and I took a deep breath. Grabbing the mike, I started singinng.

_Baby you got me sick, I don't know what I did,_

_need to take a break and figure it out...yeah._

_Got your voice in my head, saying "Let's just be friends",_

_can't believe the words came outta your mouth...yeah._

_I'm trynna be okay...I'm trynna be alright...but seeing you with alone,_

_just don't feel right._

_(Chorus)_

_And I'm like: OW! Never thought it hurt so bad, gettin' over you-u._

_And: OW! You're giving me a heart attack, lookin' like you do-o._

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted, thought you would be the one and_

_it's: OW! givin' me a geart attack, gettin' over you-u-u-u._

_Yeah. Baby now that you're gone, I can't stand dumb love_

_songs, Missin' you is all I'm thinkin' about, yeah. _

_Everyone'stellin' me, I'm just too blind to see_

_how you messed me up, I'm better off now..yeah._

_I'm trynna be okay...I'm trynna be alright...but seeing you with alone,_

_just don't feel right._

_(Chorus)_

_And I'm like: OW! Never thought it hurt so bad, gettin' over you-u._

_And: OW! You're givin' me a heart attck, lookin' like you do-o._

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted, thought you would be the one and_

_It's: OW! givin' me a heart attack, gettin' over you-u-u-u._

_Ooooooh-oh-oh._

_Yeah everytime you look like that. Ooooooh-ooooh. You're givin' me _

_a heart attack. But seein' you alone, just don't feel right._

_(Chorus)_

_And I'm like: OW! Never thought it hurt so bad, gettin' over you-u._

_And: OW! You're givin' me a heart attack, lookin' like you do-o._

_'Cause you're all I ever wanted, thought you would be the one and_

_It's: OW! givin' me a heart attack, gettin' over you-u-u-u._

_You're all I ever wanted..ye-ah. Yeah everytime you look_

_like that. Come one. You're all I ever wanted. You're giving me a heart attack: OW!_

The music stopped after that, making the crowd scream. I was panting, admiring the sound of my new guitar. I wonder how Claire got it to sound like that. "Brittany," I managed to say. "I-I love you, I always had." She was smiling. It was such a good feeling to see her like that. I got off stage and hugger her. My jacket got a little wet from her tears, but I didn't care. I beckoned her over to held her paw. We ran on stage and went inside an elevator to the top. Once we got there, still holding paws, we walked to the edge of the balvony. We could see everything in sight. The crowd looked like big pebbles to us. "Just a second," I said, taking out a chipmunk sized walkie-talkie. "Put on the posters." I whispered in it so Brittany couldn't hear it.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" She questioned.

"Wait and see." I answered. We both looked down at the crowd who held up giant peices of papers in the air for us to see. Brittany gasped when she read it, looking happier than before. I smiled as well. It read: **Would you go to the Valentine's Dance with me? ** And in a small corner it had my signature on it. I took out a chipmunk sized microphone.

"Well?" I said into it and put it near Brittany's mouth.

"Yes, ALvin. YES!" She screamed with the crowd. We both hugged, and then, closed our eyes. This was it, we kissed. Her arms wrapped around my neck while I put mine on her waist. We soon pulled out for air. We both just smiled, knowing that this was really happening.

We're together, it's official.

**LONGEST, CHAPTER, EVA. I am exausted. Sorry if the ending was a little crappy, couldn't think of anything else. Sorry for the delay, I got sick and then there was school. Also, I'm on break now cause of furlough week so I can update sooner! **

**THIS IS NOT THE END! I repeat: THIS IS NOT THE END! **


	18. Chapter 18: Problems Are Solved

**Wudup people! I'm pretty bored right now and decided to write this. Also, I forgot to mention the song on the last chapter. It's called _Heart Attack _by: One Direction. Alright, I'm sorry if the beginning is all crappy and all, but this **cking laptop ALWAYS deletes my work. This is actually why I updated so lately. It deleted all this 5 times already!**

_Wednesday, February 15. 2:55 P.M._

Third Person's View:

It was a lovely day: the birds were chirping, the sky was clear with a few chubby clouds in view, the sun was shining bright. West Eastman High was just about reading to barf out all the teenagers from the horrid "torture". How peaceful the afternoon was. _RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_ Nevermind, that was the bell. As fast as they could, all the teenagers started running around, chatting or riding their vehicles around the school courtyard. It was so loud you could barely hear the person who was speaking to you. Pretty soon, most of the people left for home except for a couple of students. No, they aren't human. Probably twelve of them were still inside. Let's see what they're up to now.

In the hallway was Alvin Seville, putting some things in his locker. His backpack was carelessly sitting on the floor all wrinkled up from the busy day. Once he put the last book in his red colored locker, he closed everything up. Just then, someone ran up behind him and covered both of his eyes. "Guess who?" Said a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Let's see, I'm not quite good at guessing games. Why don't you ask my brother, Simon?" Alvin replied playfully. He was smiling.

"Come on, at least try," The 'mysterious' voice said.

"Um, Amy Turner?"

"I don't sound like her."

"Lily Bergin?"

"Try harder!"

"Ally Harman," Alvin said slowly, trying to distract the 'person' so he could escape. To stop the business, he grabbed the hands that were covering his eyes and swiftly took them off. He put them on the back of the 'person' and pulled him/her close to him. Now Alvin could see who it was. "or should I say the most beautiful girlfriend ever!"

"Brittany Seville. Can't you ever say my name, just once?" The chipette asked, putting her face closer to Alvin. Alvin as well did the same so that both noses were touching.

"I can't help it, it's true what I say though. You're the prettiest chipmunk I've ever seen."

"Most beautiful." Brittany corrected.

"Same thing." After that, none of the mammals said anything. They just stared at each other's eyes, admiring the colors. Alvin's hazel brown eyes were looking straight at his counterpart's baby blue one's. He grinned. Both of them then started leaning in. Their lips were just about to touch when someone shouted from outside the school. "Hey, lovebirds! Break it up, it's already 3:10!" Alvin recognized this voice and sighed, annoyed. It was the moment-breaking voice of his brother Simon. The two were constantly complaining now about school and video games, or some other stupid things. Their girlfriends had to break them apart before the two started clawing out eyes.

Alvin cursed his brother under his breath and pulled out from the almost kiss. He went beside Brittany and the two walked, arms on each other's backs. When the two got outside, they were greeted by a weak gust of wind from the door. Alvin spotted Simon waiting, crossed arms, in the grass and said, "Talk about ruining a kiss."

"Says the guy who shouts at his video game when his brother is almost about to kiss HIS girlfriend." Simon said with was almost mixture of annoyance and sarcasm. Jeanette walked over next to him and asked what was going on. "These two were too busy lost in Loveland that they lost track of time." Simon answered again, with sarcasm.

"Guys, let's not fight again, please? It's the day of the Dance, don't mess this up for anyone." Jeanette tried to calm them down. Before the two brothers could say anything else, someone shouted something. "Hey, guys, could we talk to you for a moment?" It was Alex. She was across the field with her sisters and the Rodents. Brittany glared at her, but Alex choosed to ignore it and beckoned the others to come. "Come on, Britt, it's only for a moment." Alvin persuade. Brittany shook her head. "Come on, please? For me?" Alvin imitated Theodore's puppy eyes and whimpered. Brittany hesitated but finally gave in.

"Alright, Fido, that's enough." She joked. Alvin grinned and put an arm around her. They walked slowly across the field, admiring the warm sunshine. Everyone was already there when the couple came; Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. Brittany didn't even bother to sit between Jeanette and Alvin. She tried her best to avoid Alex as much as possible. "Alright," Alex started. "I just want to stop fighting, guys. I'm talking to the Chipettes. I don't want to stay like this forever. In fact, I don't even know what I did!"

"Yeah right, you're just acting up aren't you?!" Brittany said furiously.

"Britt-"

"Don't call me that!" Brittany interrupted.

"Brittany," Alex corrected. "I just want to stop fighting, please. I swear I don't know what I did!"

"What did she do?" Theodore interrogated unexpectedly. Brittany retold the story bit by bit. She insulted Alex greatly at the ending as well. "The end." She included angrily. Dead silence, completely. Even the birds stopped singing. Everyone was exchanging looks; confused, sad, and even scared. Alex yelled, "I never did that!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did I find you thanking Amanda in the first place?! Huh?!" Brittany screamed, anger rushing through her body like a virus. She was beginning to turn into her bad side.

"I was trying to help!"

"How? By ruining my only clothes and dumping me in the toilet?!" Adam snickered at the thought of that. Brittany turned her head and glared at him furiously. "Shut up!" She snapped.

"No! I couldn't tutor you with math because Eloise and I had piano lessons! Amanda was the second best at math, and you know that," Alex sighed. Her voice softened, eyes watery. "I-I never knew Amanda would do that. She was acting nice around me, Brittany. Trust me, she was. I actually tru-trusted her, but that was only for a short period of time. After I asked her to tutor you, I regretted it. I'm so, so sorry. P-Please...forgive me." She choked out. Tears ran down her furry cheek as she hung onto Adam (**Okay, I forgot to mention that the Starchips were dating the** **Rodents**). Adam hugged her.

Brittany, meanwhile, was completely stunned and speechless. What had she done? Her friend-er-partner was only trying to help her, but she completely ditched her and left. She as well had watery eyes. Brittany ran over to Alex and hugged her, a tear slipping down and falling carelessly of her face. Alvin tried to stop her but Simon held onto his arm and shook his head. "Leave her alone, she needs time." Alvin obeyed and sat back down.

Alex sat up, not even caring about her soaked fur. Brittany sat close to her. "Alex, I-I don't know what to say."

"It's fine, I deserve all this Britt. I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry." She cried softly as the tears ran down again."

"No, no. I'm the one who's supposed to apologize. You were just trying to help. I'm truly sorry, Alex. I'm sorry." Brittany cried as well. Alex stood up and held a paw towards her. Brittany took it and got up. "Friends?" She asked.

"Partners." Alex smiled as they hugged.

Alvin on the other handn stood up and walked towards Adam. "Well, dude, since our girlfriends made up, shouldn't we?"

"I guess so, but no hugging." He included. Alvin chuckled. "Bros?"

"Totally." They both fist punched. Simon, Theodore, and Steven and Trevor made up as well. So did Jeanette, Eleanor, and Madison and Eloise.

* * *

Alvin adjust his red bow tie, looking at the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo as well as his brothers. Their bow ties were actually the only difference. Theodore's was green while Simon's was an ocean blue. The brown furred chipmunk glanced at his red hat with a yellow A on it. _Hm, should I wear that to prom?_ He decided it was best to wear it to the Dance instead. Prom was the biggest party in Highschool, so he wanted to show off his hair instead. Speaking f which, he decided to comb it back for Prom.

A knock came from the door. "Hey, Alvin, you ready yet? The Dance is in 10 minutes."

"Just a second." With that, Alvin hopped down the desk and headed towards the door. When he opened it, Dave was standing right in front of it. He was grinning. Alvin had noticed that his eyes were sparkling as well. "Well, look at you."

"Don't act surprised, wait until Prom arrives," Alvin replied. "Are the others downstairs already?"

"The girls are still getting ready, but Simon and Theodore are already down." Alvin and scurried down the stairs. He slowed down as the living room became bigger and bigger. Once he was down, he walked over to his brothers. They were both wearing the same tuxedos, except both were holding flowers. Alvin got confused. "Where'd you get the flowers?" He questioned, pointing at one. His brothers looked at each other and answered at the same time, "Dave." Then, Alvin realized what they were for. He started to panick a little. How could he have forgotten the special gift?

Simon quickly noticed this and said, "Alvin, don't worry. I saved your's here." He reached into one of the pockets in his tux and pulled out a red rose. It was real, no question, with a pink ribbon tied into the middle of the stem. Alvin smiled and took it. After a small moment, he asked, "When do you think they're coming?"

"Alvin, women need time to get ready. They have more important business to do than us men." Simon answered as he took out a chipmunk sized book.

Five minutes passed.

Theodore was quietly snacking on a small gummy bear while waiting. Alvin was NOT enjoying it at all. His impatience was growing bigger and bigger every second. He groaned. "When will they come?" He interrogated to no one in particular.

"Relax Alvin," Simon said as he turned a page of his book. "They'll be here." And he was right, the Chipettes were already coming down the stairs. Theodore shoved the last piece of his green gummy bear and chewed it vigorously until he swallowed it. The brothers asembled close close together as their girlfriend came down slowly. When they were in sight, the Chipmunk's jaws' dropped. ALvin was staring straight at Brittany. She was wearing a dress in her signature color. Its straps were ruffled, and it had tiny red hearts in them. To complete it, her waist was tied with a red ribbon. Her hair was carelessly left down, and she wore a white head band with fake flower attched to it. "Well?" She said.

Alvin just stared at her. "I-I..." Brittany giggled. "Come on, you can say it."

"I-I," Alvin swallowed. "You're WAY too beautiful for words. I don't know what to say."

Simon was having a problem no different than Simon's. He was speechless. Jeanette was wearing a purple dress, which ended on her knees. It had black polka dots, and one of the straps had a blue poppy attached to it. Her hair was the same, but dangling from her bun was a dark purple bow **(Like in the** **cartoons)**. She grinned when she saw the look on Simon's face. "Am I really that pretty?"

"No, you're beautiful!" He blurted out, causing her to blush.

Eleanor was still fixing her light green, ruffled dress as Theodore stared at her wide eyed. THe dress was strapless, with green stripes as a design. Her hair was still the same, except her pigtails were longer. Holding them together were two spring green bows. "Oh, Theo," Eleanor said when she spotted him staring at her. Then she noticed something else. "You still have some gummy bear left over." And with that, she took it off his cheek with an index finger and popped it in her mouth. Licking her lips, she said, "Mmm, lime flavered. My favorite."

"Y-You, you..." Theodore stammered.

"What is it?"

"You-Your so, so..."

"Pretty?"

"Prettier than that cupcake you baked up." Someone cleared their throat, disturbing the moment. it was Dave. "I'm sorry for interjecting with this, but you guys have a Dance to go to." The couples blushed, and walked out side together. Alvin and Brittany wrapped an arm around eachother, Simon and Jeanette too. Theodore was holding onto Eleanor's paw. When the chipmunks were outside though, Dave's car wasn't in sight. All that was there were the Chipmunk's cars from Claire. "Uh, Dave. Might I ask where the car is?" Alvin looked up at his father.

"Well, I was thinking that you could give it a test run." He replied. The brother's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?! Alright!" Alvin exclaimed as he dashed towards his red vehicle. But before he reached the door, Dave grabbed him softly by the body and lifted the red clad. Alvin whined when he set him down. "Not so fast, bucko," Dave said. "You didn't let me finish. I don't want you to run over any living formation on the road, and I don't want you to come home with a few wheels and possibly...and engine. The cars are very delicate. Be careful."

"Affermative Dave." Agreed Simon. Alvin nodded as well. "Now can we go?"

"Wait a second, I'm not sure if Theodore is ready to start driving yet." Then, Theodore started whining. "Why not, Dave? I'm already seventeen! My brothers are driving."

"But-"

"Please? For me? Come one Dave, I thought I was old enough!" Theodore interrrupted, putting on his world famous puppy dog look. His eyes grew large.

"Theodore, please don't give me that look, I-" The chipmunk started whimpering. Dave couldn't stand this.

"Alright, alright. You can stop now, I'll let you go. But I want Alvin and Simon to look after you. When you're driving Theodore, make sure to stay right in the middle of the rest. Simon, I want you to go in the end, and Alvin, you're in the front." Dave instructed. They all nodded, and before they knew it, all were in cars, chipmunk sized.

** I'm sorry for ended it soon, but I need to get my things ready for tomorrow, school. So yeah, THIS IS NOT THE END. THIS IS NOT THE END.**


	19. Chapter 19: Valentine's Dance Part 1

**I'm bored, bored. Bored. Bored! Okay, so this chapter, I'm too lazy to correct any grammar mistakes, so I'm sorry if there are a lot. Also, I might have to keep updated once a week, cause of school and all. Sometimes I'll be able to post more than once, though. Sorry if you HATE waiting. **

_Wednesday, February 15. 8:55 P.M. (Dance starts at 9:00)_

Brittany's POV:

Yeah, so here we are, inside a chipmunk sized car Claire bought for us as a gift. Dave just gave us his permission to drive, well, Theodore had to beg, but all is well. Earlier today, though, was happy/sad. I've finally made up with Alex, which now I'm glad happened. Although there have been a few (a LOT) of tears, we turned out fine. I'm just happy Alex and I became partners again. My sisters and her sisters as well made up. Actually, I think they're starting to become the bestest friends I've ever seen. Jeanette and Madison were teaching each other art or, as Jeanette says, the 'secrets' of chemistry. Eleanor and Eloise are close friends, too. Eloise is teaching Eleanor how to play the piano and how to rap songs, and Eleanor is helping her on knitting/sewing. All is well, very well.

Alvin gave a quick look at his watch. "Oh man, we better go. It's already five before nine." He grabbed his walkie-talkie Dave ordered and pushed a red button. "Simon, Theo, we have to go." He said and let go of the button. As he waited for a reply, there was a short muffling sound. "What was that?"

"Okay, is this thing on?" I heard Theodore's voice.

"Um, I think you have to hold down the button when talking." Eleanor's voice came in.

"Guys!" Alvin yelled.

"What, huh? Oh, sorry, Alvin. I heard you the first time. Just go drive ahead. Did you get that Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Affirmative." Simon came in. Alvin put back the gadget back in a holder, pushed in the car gold key in place, and turned it. The engine roared which shook the car a little bit. I jumped a bit from it's force. Alvin pressed his foot slowly against the accelerator, getting used to the speed. Finally, taking one last look at the house, he said, "Hold on tight," Alvin then pushed on the pedal and out went the car. It sped out the neighborhood and out into the street. I wasn't used to the strong wind blowing into my face, so I squinted hard and tried to examine the front view. once they adjusted, everything looked so, so nice. The lights were all on across buildings or attached to street lights. Then, I saw a small red flash of light, and it turned from red to a yellowish orange. As it got bigger, Alvin slowed down the car. He glanced towards me and said, "Hey, you're not wearing your seatbelt." I immediately put it on after that and fixed the tightness.

Hearing engines roaring behind, I turned around. Theodore's green car was in sight, just a few feet from Alvin's. I could see my sister waving from the passenger seat and smiling. But just as I was about to turn around, the car sprinted straight again. I quickly faced the front again to see the school, tiny, but lit up. As it got bigger and bigger, I could see other people walking with their dates inside. I tried to search for Alex, but it was hard from the view of the car.

When we reached the school full sized, Alvin parked safely where no one would spot the small vehicle. Simon and Theodore parked behind it, too. Alvin got out first, shoved the keys in his pocket, and walked towards my door. He opened it slowly and held out a paw. I took it happily as he helped me get out. "Aren't you locking the door?" I said while we were walking to the school.

"Pssh, it's not like anyone's gonna ride in there."

"Well, except for the Rodents."

"Like they'll ever find it." _Good Point, _I thought. When the others caught up to us, we started walking towards the lit-up school. I carefully walked across the street, holding onto Alvin's shoulder. J-walking wasn't really my thing to do. When we reached the school, I searched for Alex. This time, I spotted her. I signaled the others to follow me as I scampered over to her. "Alex!" I yelled, making her jump.

"What the hell, Brittany?! You scared me." She panted, pretending to 'die'.

"Whatever, Prince Charming will save you anyways." I said indicating Adam. He blushed and faked a smile.

"He's NOT Prince Charming. No offense Adam, but that's more like Trevor." Alex giggled. I rolled my eyes as we approached the school doors. The warmness of the building greeted us as we walked in. The lights shown Alex's dress now, which I didn't pay any attention to in the dim darkness. Her dress was white with blue stripes running down the whole thing. Over it was a black jacket and a dark blue necklace, the one with the beads. Her hair was the same, except one of her ears had a red flower perched on it. I then looked over at Madison's dress, which was strapless and yellow. It had polka dots all over and a black ribbon to complete the look.

Next, was Eloise. I admit, she looked gorgeous. Her turquoise dress was decorated in tiny red hearts with a black ribbon tied around her waist. Her usual braids were merged into one messy fishtail braid turned to one side, with a red bow at the end. After that, I looked at the Rodents. Classy a bit, tuxedos as usual, except for Steven. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and a brown jacket. Adam was the only one wearing an orange bow tie. Trevor was wearing a tux with a red tie as well. They all looked nice.

When we reached the door to the Dance, or the P.E. room, Alvin stopped me. "Wait, I forgot to give this to you." He held out a red rose, a pink silky ribbon drooping on the stem. I took the flower and stared at it. Something was shining inside the rose, something gold. I carefully took it out, and when I saw it, i wanted to kiss him. "Alvin, I..." I trailed off.

"I bought it just for you." We both stared at the two glistening, golden hearts held together by bead chains. Both were halves of eachother, with cracks in the middle, like the one's on BFF necklaces. Etched into it were the lovly cursive words: _AXB Forever. _The beginning letters were in our signature color, red and pink, and the "forever" were the two colors together. I felt my eyes getting watery. I was so happy.

Alvin smiled that smile again and took my half of the heart. He unhooked the lock and walked behind me. I felt his soft, warm paws go on my neck as he adjusted the necklace's lock. Once he was finished, I took the heart in my paws and admired the look. Then, I noticed that his half was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where are gonna put yours?"

"Well, mine isn't a necklace. It's a keychain for my car keys," He held it out. "This is so we wouldn't forget about eachother. If something happened, we will always be in here." He pointed to his real heart. I started to lean in. Just as we were about to kiss, someone called us. "Guys! Are you going to kiss or come to the party?!" Of course, it was Alex.

"Second best moment kiss, ruined again." Alvin scowled at no one in particular. Arm in arm, we headed into the Dance.

**I'm terribly sorry for the soon ending, but I am tired as heck. I'm also really really sorry for the late update and the waiting. My house came through Spring Cleaning, and let me tell you, we found lots and lots of junk that I had since I was 4. It wasn't pretty. Ugh, I hate spring cleaning, it took up all the time of the weekend. I don't even think we're done. Well, to make it up for ya, I will begin my new story early. Handling two stories at once, challenge accepted. :D **


	20. Chapter 20: Valentine's Dance Part 2

**Okay, betches. Here is the next chapter and I'm having more tests at my school next week and I have to work on my book report. So, I'm really busy. Also, the new cover for this story, that's Alex. Yes, that's her. And she IS photo edited, it's the only way I could get them to look realistic. **

_Wednesday, Feb. 15. 9:15 P.M._

Third Person's View:

Lights shined everywhere, lighting up West Eastman High as today was the Valentine's Dance. Everywhere you look there are couples; sitting together, holding hands, watching the night sky, and of course kissing. Outside, the weather was freezing, about 56 degrees farenheit, but the couples didn't care. They were treating this like the new prom. Inside was warmer like a toaster oven put on high, and most of the people were actually in the gym. Most were duos, although some loners were sitting in a corner sobbing and those loners were nerds. Except, only one nerd had a date.

Simon Seville, yes that's him. Tall, intelligent, a chipmunk not a human. His lucky date was Jeanette Seville; Tall as well, skinny, smart, insecure at times. Ah yes, what a lovely couple. They were dancing to the music, not the slow kind but the regular kind. They were close together, really close. Simon smiled at his counterpart. "You're so beautiful,"

"Aw, stop it you. I'm not that pretty." Jeanette replied to him, smiling at the ground. (**A/N: But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! Sorry I just had to.**)

"Don't say that, Jean. You're beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks, Si." In return, Jeanette gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made Simon blush.

Meanwhile, in the food table was Theodore and Eleanor. It's not a surprise we found them there, the food lovers. Theodore was busy piling up food on a small plate as Eleanor enjoyed a tiny glass of fruit punch. Taking a sip, Eleanor said, "Hey Theo, where's Brittany?"

"I don't know, with Alvin," Theodore said with a mouthful of food. "Maybe their backstage." Eleanor drank the last bit of her red juice and scampered towards the door which lead to backstage. Entering, Eleanor caught a glimpse of something dashing past her. It was blurry while the thing was still there; and the colors were a pink smear. Brittany. Eleanor watched as her sister made her way past human feet walking by and ran after her. She tried yelling her name, but the noise was to boisterous compared to the chipette's tiny voice.

At last Brittany halted to a stop when she spotted her boyfriend, lying on top of a counter, unconscious. Eleanor and Brittany gasped at once, the pink clad sprinting towards her counterpart. When she saw Alvin, he was still lying on the cold, hard surface of the counter...not even flinching. "Alvin!" She ran over and knelt down next to him, lifting his head up. "Oh, Alvin are you okay?!" No answer came. "Alvin! Please...please wake up!" The chipmunk still didn't move. Tears began forming in Brittany's eyes.

When Eleanor saw the two, she cupped a paw on her mouth. She knew not to say anything as she walked slowly towards Brittany. Brittany was already crying softly, letting the tears escape carelessly. "Brittany, I don't know what to say." Eleanor spoke up.

"Get the others." Was all that was said to the blonde chipmunk. She obeyed and ran out the room.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?!" Adam screamed when he saw Alvin lying on the bed of the nurse's office. Everyone was there soon after they heard what happened to the red clad. Simon and Jeanette were helping Nurse Martha do research on what could have happened. Brittany sat close to his side on a chair still crying while Alex comforted her. Theodore and Eleanor were just watching the whole thing.

"Can someone please explain what happened to Adam? We're too busy to find a cure for Alvin." Simon said. Steven volunteered and whispered everything into Adam's ear. "Oh," Adam said when his brother finished. Silence then filled the air for five minutes. Dead silence, it was getting a bit creepy. "I've got it!" Nurse Martha shouted out, scaring everybody.

"What did you get? Do you know what's wrong with Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, yes and no. I know what happened to him, he's been drugged."

"Drugged?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Yes, although I can't seem to find out which kind of drug was used. The type of medicine needed depends on the drug's specific essence in poisoning. We need to find that source of rememdy and test it out the the mammal's body chemicals by mouth." The nurse stated.

"What are you blabbing about?" Adam questioned in a confused tone. Simon sighed.

"She means that we need to find the type of drug Alvin got by accident and see which kind of medicine would work. Since most of the drug's qualities are mostly in Alvin's mouth, we have to put it there."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Steven knows all about the drug medicines or whatsoever." Everyone turned their head towards Steven.

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, let's just say...I know a guy. Now, let's see what medicine he needs," He walked over to Alvin and examined him carefully. "Okay, I know which antibiotic, and luckily I have it. Considering his breath is mostly the smell of alcohol and cocaine, I'm judging the fact that he has drunken Nesiumel. Side effects include vomiting, light headedness which soon leads to unconsiousness, and if it's bad, amnesia. But Alvin's breath doesn't smell too strong of the drug so you cannot worry about the amnesia part." He pulled a small bottle of green liquid out of his pocket and dosed Alvin with a few drops into his mouth.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Alvin's eyes were slowly opening, head throbbing and ears ringing. His vision was blurry, mixed colors standing everywhere. "Look, he's waking up!" A high-pitched voice spoke up. The brown furred chipmunk's vision soon cleared up. All his friends and family were standing beside the bed hewas lying on, looking straight at him. "A-ALvin? Are you alright?" Theodore interrogated him.

"I, uh, yeah. Ow...my head hurts." Alvin rubbed it.

"Oh, Alvin. I'm so glad that you're okay." Brittany said, giving him a massive bear hug.

"Brittany, I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you." He returned the hug.

"It's alright, you're okay," She said after the hug. "but what happened?" Alvin thought hard, resting a paw on his forehead. His memory started coming back of the incident. "I-I was just getting punch, when Ryan and some other guys got in my way. I tried escaping, but they all crowded around me. Ryan, yeah, h-he grabbed me by the tail and lifted me up to this dark room. His grip was so strong, I couldn't fight back," Alvin explained. "They forced me into drinking this blue pill-like thing and then everything started getting blurry. I felt light-headed, and the last thing I saw was a figure opening the door and coming towards me. Everything went black after that."

Everyone was silent, except for Nurse Martha who was busy scribbling away on her note pad. After she fininshed, she said, "Does your tail still hurt?"

"A little, when I move it." Alvin said sitting up. The nurse took more notes, and then walked towards Alvin. She examined his tail, took more notes, and researched on the computer. She took a short X-ray experiment and said, "Well, there's some bad news."

"Is it broken?" Simon questioned.

"Not quite, one of the parts of the tail bone is disconnected. Alvin, you can stil move the top part of your tail but not the bottom part. You'll disconnect it more if you do. So, I suggest a trip to the vet tomorrow." The red clad nodded.

**Sorry for ending it this way, I didn't know what else to put. Hey, before you start yelling on me injuring Alvin, I didn't think there was enough drama and suspense in this story. So,yes he's alright, and the chipmunks will have their dance in the next chapter. Okay, byeeee! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21: Valentine's Dance Part 3

_Wednesday, February 15. 10:15 P.M._

Alvin's POV:

So here I was, lying on the bed of Nurse Martha's office. Simon explained everything that happened after I passed out. Turns out Steven was actually the one who saved me. Who knew the guy had antidotes for drugs? I still couldn't believe it. But now, I felt guilty. The Valentine's Dance had ended almost half and hour ago, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't drunken the drug Ryan had, I wouldn't be in this place. We would all still be dancing in the gym, with our dates. I ruined everything...I always do. From the incident from out cruise, to me ruining the dance.

"Alvin?" I heard an angelic voice, one which belonged to my counterpart. Brittany. I faced her direction.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look down." She sat next to me, so I could feel the warmth of her body.

"I'm fine, just tired, that's all." I lied, but she didn't buy it. She looked at me, eyes sparkling. I wasn't much of a liar towards her.

"Alvin, tell me the truth. I can see something's wrong."

"It's just-"

"What?" She asked. I sighed.

"I-I ruined everything, Britt. I should've never drunken that drug Ryan gave me. It's all my fault, it always has been. I'm the one who always messes things up, it's always me who gets into mischief and trouble. I just wish I could change.." I trailed off. Brittany didn't say anything, she moved closer to me. I felt her arms wrap around me as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Alvin, I know you've made mistakes in the past," She said after the hug. "But you fixed everything afterwards. Don't try to change, people should love you the way you are..not how they want you to act." I smiled. She smiled too, and she started singing. Her beautiful melody began softly in the air.

_La La, La La La La, La La, La La La La..._

_I like your smile, I like your vibe..I like_

_your sty-le...But that's not why I love you._

_And I, I like the way...you're such a sta-ar,_

_But that's not why I love you. _

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you need me, oh,_

_oh..._

_You're...sooo...beautiful, but that's not why _

_I love you._

_I'm...not...sure..you know. But the reason_

_I love you is you..is you, being you, just_

_you. And the reason I love you..is all.._

_that...we've..been through. And that's_

_why I love you. _

_La, La, La La La La, La La.._

_And that's why I love you..._

She finished the song and smiled at me. I felt touched, so happy. Yeah, the great Alvin Seville is emotional. But I didn't care, Brittany loved me, and I loved her. I stared into her baby blue eyes, lost in her beauty. She did the same with my hazel eyes. We started leaning in, our lips inches apart. We were about to seal in the kiss, when..

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Someone's knuckles were pounding against the door. "Oh, come on!" I yelled annoyed. This is the third time Brittany and mine's kiss had been ruined. Nurse Martha opened the door to reveal, yet another moment ruiner..Dave. He rushed inside and gasped when he saw me. "A-Alvin, are you alright?" He stammered.

"Dave, I'm fine. Steven gave me an antidote. I was about to have a moment with Brittany until you started pounding on the door." I folded my arm and glared at him.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't realize I disturbed, um, I think I should be going." Great, now he's guilty. I didn't want him to feel bad because I yelled at him. Before he left the room I said, "Wait, don't leave. You can stay...it's not like we're going to do anything else for the rest of the night."

"Well, not exactly." He grinned.

* * *

Good news, finally something turned up good tonight. I was happy-no more than happy! I was exhilarated! Wow, now I sound like Simon..whatever. Turns out Dr. Rubin decided that she can let the Valentine's Dance continue. And it's only for us chipmunks! Looks like the dance is on after all.

There we were, inside the gym. Lights in different colors shined the whole room up, loud pop music bounced away from the speakers, and twelve chipmunks in pairs were everywhere. That would be us of course. Theodore and Eleanor, obviously, were raiding the food table, Simon and Jeanette were chatting on one of the tab;es, and me and Brittany were dancing to the music. Madison and Steven and Alex and Adam were helping on the music and electronics. Trevor and Eloise were helping add more beats to the music; Trevor on the piano, Eloise on the mic.

I watched Brittany as she danced away magestically. She was great, her feet moved to the music at every beat. I danced along with her as the time flew by. After a couple of minutes I decided to get a drink. I walked towards the food table, sweat rolling down my face. I wiped my forehead and glanced at the time. 11:00. One more hour until the big surprise. I grinned at the thought of it.

"Hey Alvin," Theodore said when I reached the table. "Do you think the 'surprise' will work out?" He said 'surprise' a bit too loud.

"Shh, yeah, it's going to be fine. Don't tell the girls yet.." I replied.

"Tell me what?" Eleanor's voice piped in, causing both me and Theodore to jump. We both looked at eachother with worried looks. "Uhhh.." Theodore slipped off.

"Um, to tell you...uh, that the others are going up on the roof. At...uh..midnight.." I laughed a little with a fake smile. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

"Theodore? What's going on?" She stared at him with 'the look'.

"I-I...um.." He trailed off. I saw sweat rolling down his face.

"Uh, he's just worried that..Dave! Yeah, that Dave wasn't going to let him drive again?" That was all I could think of, but Eleanor still looked confused. I faked a smile with Theodore.

"Well, okay, I'm going to get more refreshments." With that, Eleanor left the scene. I let out a long sigh and looked at Theodore. "Nice save."

**Well, what do you think the surprise is? Tell me your guess in a review or a PM. Seriously though, why aren't I getting any reviews lately? A lack of comments from readers isn't good for any story.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Night To Remember

**So sorry, again, but the song from the last chapter is called _I Love You_. I forgot the artist who sand it though, sorry. And for the late update, I'm super sorry. I got really sick and my dog was keeping me up all night so I couldn't get much rest. **

_Wednesday, February 15. 11:55 P.M._

Third Person's View:

Brittany Seville was sitting on a human sized chair, bored out of her mind. Her date was still getting some punch for them and he hasn't returned. She started to worry, Alvin had been gone for more than ten minutes. What if Ryan had done something to him again? Brittany could already imagine the horror; Alvin lying on the cold, herd ground..blood staining the concrete. The blood was coming out of his stomach from a huge wound as it made a huge puddle. She could hear Ryan's evil laugh as her boyfriend slowly died in the process.

Brittany shuddered at the thought of it. She looked around, searching for any sight of the red clad. She stood up and began roaming around, calling his name. "Alvin? Alvin!" Brittany's voice was small compared to the boisterous music blasting out of the speakers. She looked around again. "Alvin?!" Brittany was too busy looking for him that she didn't notice the chipmunk coming towards her. "Oof!" Both chipmunks fell down.

Brittany rubbed her head. She blinked a couple of times until her eyesight cleared up. "A-Alvin?" She said seeing a figure that looked similar to Alvin.

"Um, it's Adam.." The ginger furred chipmunk replied, holding out a hand. Brittany reluctantly took it and stood up. She quickly let go, she didn't want Alex to think she liked Adam. "So..um, have you seen Alvin?"

"Last time I saw him he was heading upstairs to the roof. Theodore was following him." Brittany thanked him and ran towards the backroom. But before she climbed up the stairs, Brittany stopped once she spotted her sisters. "Jeanette! Eleanor!" The chipette called. Both girls looked behind them as Brittany walked to their direction.

"What's up, Brittany?" Eleanor asked her.

"I can't find Alvin, and Adam said he was going up to the roof," Brittany explained. "Have you seen him?" Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads.

"I can't find Simon either." Jeanette said.

"Or Theodore.." Eleanor added. All three chipettes had worried looks saying _"Oh No!" _They all sprinted up the stairs and charged into the door.

"Hey!"

* * *

Alvin was leaning against the wall of the roof, watching everyone do their things. Simon was helping on setting up tables while Theodore cooked the food. Everyone else was setting up the materials for the 'surprise'. Alvin sighed, checking her watch. _11:57_. _Oh no,_ Alvin thought. _It's almost time. _Just as he was about to look for Brittany, Alvin spotted Theodore trying to eat the cake. He dashed towards him and slapped his paw before it could touch the chocolate dessert. "Ow.." Theodore whined rubbing his paw.

"No sneaking cake, Theodore."

"Sorry," Theodore apologized. "but I'm hungry..."

"Theodore, buddy, you have to wait for the girls so-" _BAM! _The door burst open revealing the Chipettes.

"Hey!" Simon yelled..surprised. Brittany ran over to Alvin and jumped on him, giving him a massive hug. Alvin hugged her back. "Oh, Alvin. I was so worried...why did you take so long?"

"Well, the guys and I thought we could give you girls a surprise. We want to make it special." Alvin grinned.

"A surprise?" Brittany questioned in a confused tone. Alvin nodded and took her paw. He guided her towards a flight of stairs, which wasn't too tall. On top there were six chipmunk sized tables, one for each chipmunk couple: Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor, and the Starchips and Rodents. One of the tables was bigger than the rest; it was reserved for a special couple. It had red and pink colored chairs with soft cushions, and a couple of golden jewelery across the rim. The table had a silky cloth over it which was divided into two colors; red and pink.

There was a vase of flowers set on the middle and two candles lit up on each side. Two chipmunk sized plates were on with each utensil there. Napkins were set there, too. Brittany was surprised. Everything looked beautiful with the night sky and the stars matching the tables. The moon was full, shining a yellowish glow that illuminated the whole thing. Alvin, who was still holding onto Brittany's paw, led her towards the deluxe table.

He pulled her chair out until she sat down. When he was settled in the chair, Alvin pulled out his chipmunk sized walkie-talkie. _How much time do we have until the surprise? _He whispered so Brittany wouldn't hear. _Ten minutes, the gu_ys _are still working on it. _Simon's voice came in. _Well tell them to hurry it up...we haven't eaten anything but punch and salads. _ Alvin ordered. Simon gave an annoyed sigh and turned off the gadget.

Brittany meanwhile was admiring the decorations around the room. Besides the shining black and white tiles covering the floor, Christmas lights were hung up everywhere. They flickered every couple of minutes in rainbow colors. A few colored balloons were hung up everywhere, too. Best of all, the place where the surprise was at had the best view of the school ground. Each couple in the front of the school looked like big ants as the lights were like a firefly's end.

"Brittany?" Alvin's voice pushed into Brittany's mind, snapping her out of the beauty of the night.

"Uh...what?"

"I said do you want bread sticks or ravioli as a snack. You know..while we wait for the upcoming event."

"Um, I-I'll take the raviollis." Brittany said.

"Alright," Alvin waited patiently for a waiter to come. Once one approached their table, Alvin explained the orders. "...um, and the ravioli with marinara sauce."

"Drinks?" The waiter asked politely.

"Um, just water." Brittany replied. The waiter nodded, put his notebook in his pocket, and walked away. Alvin looked at his watch again. _11:59_. "Just one more minute," He said softly to himself. "One more minute." He glanced at his brother's tables and tried to see if any of them were getting ready. Simon and Theodore soon noriced Alvin and nodded their heads. Alvin turned to Brittany and said, "Hey Britt, are you ready for the surprise?"

"Well I've been waiting long enough, where is it?"

"Just a few more seconds," Alvin said watching his watch move. "Three...Two...one..."

_PEW! PEW! PEW!_

Everyone turned their heads towards the sky to see white flares shooting across the sky. For a few seconds they remained the same, but once they were high enough, they exploded in different colors. _BOOM! _It roared sending red and white sparks flying across the sky. Some exploded in different designs; flowers, stars, and even _I love you_s with hearts. Brittany was amazed, dumbfounded by the fireworks that flared in the night. Her jaw dropped, she couldn't say a word. Alvin big smile to see his date's face. He had done it, the surprise worked.

The fireworks continued for a couple more minutes, then with the last and biggest one, the night sky shifted back to darkness. Brittany blinked and then looked at Alvin. "I-I.."

"Well?"

"A-Alvin...that was so, so beautiful. How you afford it?"

"I saved most of my allowance and added it up to Simon and Theodore's. This was all for you, and for Jeanette and Eleanor. I wanted you to have the best Valentine's Dance, Brittany." Alvin both looked into eachother's eyes, admiring the colors. Brittany said, "This is the best night ever."

"Not yet.." With that, Alvin started leaning in. They both closed their eyes, waiting for the moment to start. Then, with no distraction at all, their lips met. After a few minutes they grew apart for air. Alvin already missed the feeling, the softness of her lips. Of Brittany's lips.

_At least this kiss wasn't ruined. _The red clad thought.

**THE END...NOT, NO THIS ISN'T THE END.**

**Badum...badum! Finally done with the chapter. I'm still working on the epilouge for this. And sorry for mistakes in the ending, I was too lazy to use spell check. Well, until the last chapter..**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue: Part 1

**Yeahhhh, last chapter of my very first story! 8D Well, part one of the epilogue. Don't worry I will write the next chapter for _When Life Hands You Lemons_ after this. I just wanted to finish the epilogue. And Spring break ended for me last Monday, and it's back to one update a week.. -_-**

_Ten Years Later... _

Third Person's View:

It was a beautiful day; the birds sang lovely songs, the sky was a brilliant blue with a few fluffy clouds in view, and the sun was shining. The weather wasn't too hot, or too cold, everything was perfect. In the Seville Household, everything was quiet, a bit too quiet. No chipmunks were chattering or causing mischievous problems. Dave Seville was just on his couch searching through the television. He sighed. "I wonder what the boys are up to," He muttered to himself. Dave was pressing constantly on the T.V. remote. He halted to a stop once he saw a red clad's picture in one of the channels. It was smirking, folding its furry arms, and standing next to a huge mansion.

The mansion wasn't to big, about a right size. It had a red Ferrari standing outside the garage and a tire swing hanging from a tall tree. The mansion in view had five windows, some big and some small. The front door had a solid gold doorbell next to it. A small guard dog was sitting next to the front of the mansion. It had golden brown fur with a small collar too small to be really visible on-screen. Dave stood up quickly and turned the volume up. A female and male news reporter were sitting on a desk with papers in their hands. The woman started talking:

_News Flash:_

_The Seville Mansion, owned by Alvin and Brittany Seville with their three children, had found its peak? Anonymous sources have said that Alvin Seville had gone broke! Although the media disagreed with this statement, many others believed that the Sevilles were running low on cash. Alvin and Brittany Seville who have saved their money from their past lives, spent it fast! _

"That's right, Jill," The male reporter interrupted. "Will the Seville Mansion fall? Found out after this on News 24! Now, someone needs to get me a cup of Joe." Jill face palmed.

"Ken, please," She said before the screen turned back into commercials. Dave sat there, jaw open. When he founf his voice, he said, "Oh, no. Alvin what did you do?" He swiftly caught the phone and dialled his son's number.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, Brandon stole my doll again!" An auburn furred, seven-year-old chipmunk said. She was running towards her mother, Brittany Seville.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Brittany said hugging her daughter. Suddenly, two new voices appeared from upstairs.

"Brandon, you're going to pay for this!" A high pitched voice yelled, similar to Brittany's.

"Haha, you'll never catch me!" Another said, this time similar to Alvin's. Two small chipmunks were running down the stairs, one brown furred, the other auburn. The brown furred chipmunk was dashing away from the auburn one, running into Brittany. They stopped, looking up. "Hi, mommy," They both said at once.

"Children, what's going on?!" Brittany raised her voice above her normal tone.

"Mommy, Brandon stole our dolls!" Both auburn furred chipettes screamed, pointing at the brown furred chipmunk. He hid the two dolls behind his back. "Um, uh, no I didn't..."

"Brandon," Brittany said. The chipmunk stared at the ground. "Hand them over." He gave the two dolls to his mother. Just then, the front door burst open to expose Alvin Seville. "Daddy!" The children screamed and scrambled towards Alvin. Alvin grinned happily. "Alice, Angie, Brandon!" He all stared at his kids, his creations with Brittany. They were angels, well most of them. Brandon was the trouble maker, just like his father. He also had the same fur color, and he had Brittany's baby blue eyes and snout elevation. He had Alvin's face and his old red sweater. The "A" was stitched out though, and replaced with a "B". He was eight years and the oldest of his siblings.

Next, was Alice. She had her mother's fur, and the same blue eyes. She had Alvin's snout elevation and his other red sweater. She was wearing a pink skirt with it. She was seven-years-old and was born the same time as her sister, Angie. She was older by five minutes. Lastly, was Angie. She had, as said, auburn fur and Alvin's hazel brown eyes. She had Brittany's snout elevation and her color. She was wearing a bubblegum pink shirt with sparkles and a red skirt.

Brittany walked over to her husband and smiled. Oh, how she loved seeing her children in the hands of their father. Oh, how she loved his smile, his voice, his body, his-well you know. Anyways she loved him even if he was acting like a slut. "So, what's been going on?" She asked. Alvin's smile faded.

"We're running low on cash," He sighed.

"What?" Brittany gasped.

"Mommy, daddy, what are we going to do?" Angie said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry sweetie, I know what to do..." She looked at Alvin with a smirk.

"I-I don't like where this is going."

"We, Alvin, are getting our jobs back." Alvin's eyes widened. He never had a job since Brittany and him quit their music career because of their children. He never really sang after that, and after a while Alvin believed he could never sing anymore. "You mean, we're going t-...to-" Alvin stammered.

"Yes," Brittany nodded.

"What job are you getting, mommy?" Alice questioned, tugging on her mother's shirt.

"Children, we're going back to our singing career." Brittany grinned. _RING! RING!_ The phone screamed as Alvin picked it up. "Hello?"

"A-Alvin? Is that you?" A familiar voice answered. Alvin knew this voice, he was suddenly happy when he heard it. He was delighted with the voice, he immediately knew who it was. "Dave? Yeah, it's me Alvin!"

"Alvin, wow you sound..well, mature! Since you're voice has changed, I hope your behavior has too." Dave said.

"Well, I've never played a prank since that party the other week. A toilet is NOT a good spot for a water balloon prank." Alvin laughed nervously.

"What," Dave said off-topic. "You know, never mind. Are you really low on cash?"

"Yeah, Brittany told me we're getting our jobs back."

"Really? Well, could I be your manager again..like I have to ask."

"The job's yours, oh I have to go, Brittany and I are going to the grocery. Bye." Alvin hung up the phone after Dave said goodbye.

* * *

Alex Robertson- or should I say Alex Jacksons - was walking towards the grocery store with her two kids; Amber and Andrew. Amber was seven years old, so was Andrew, only he was three minutes older. Amber had her father's ginger colored fur, her mother's sky blue eyes and snout elevation. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a black tie on it as a design. She was also wearing an orange skirt. Her hair was the same as Alex's, but she had two pigtails set in front of her shirt. Andrew had his mother's dark auburn fur, while his eyes were a bright orange. He had his father's hairstyle, snout elevation, and even the same cream tip on his tail. He was wearing an orange sweater with the sleeves ripped off and dark blue shorts.

Holding her children's paws, Alex made her way past the enormous feet of humans inside the grocery store. She sprinted towards the back doors and entered. In the center of the room was a tall, white refrigerator. She guided Amber and Andrew into a chipmunk sized elevator installed in the fridge. Pressing a button, Alex quietly waited until the elevator stopped at the top. Inside, was a fantasy. Everything was chipmunk sized, and I mean everything. Everywhere you look you can either see a section for vegetables, fruits, snacks, everything you see in a grocery store all chipmunk sized.

Alex smiled as she watched Amber marvel at the scene. Andrew had his jaw dropped, eyes widened, staring at the incredible shop. This was the first time Alex took them into the chipmunk part of the grocery store. Chuckling, she said, "Alright guys, you can stop now. We have to get dinner ready before your father starts dialling at the phone."

"But, mommy, aren't we going race car driving later?" Andrew said looking at Alex.

"Yes, Andrew. But you have to wait for you father to join."

"Okay, fine. But can we please hurry up?" He whined. Alex nodded as she fetched a cart. Andrew and Amber climbed inside the cart and sat there while Alex picked the groceries. She pushed the cart along an aisle marked for snacks. Andrew stood up, still in the cart, and reached for a cereal box. It was on top of the shelf so he had to stand on his toes. Alex didn't notice him, she was too busy picking healthy snacks with Amber. "Come on..a little more.." Andrew said standing higher.

"Hey, Andrew do you think-ANDREW!" Alex screamed when she noticed her son almost fall from the cart. She sprinted towards him just as he was about to hit the floor. Both chipmunks fell to the ground, Andrew on top. "Mommy!" Amber scampered over to them. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, mommy's fine, honey." The dark auburn chipette replied. She helped Andrew up and folded her arms. "Andrew, what were you thinking?" She said in an angry tone. Andrew's eyes fell to the ground. He knew he was guilty, and he never wanted his mom to be mad at him. Otherwise, she would tell his dad what happened, and maybe they wouldn't go race car driving anymore. Alex was still glaring at him when his head lifted. "Well?" Alex questioned.

"I-..I..just wanted t-to.." Andrew trailed off.

"You wanted to what?"

"The last box of chocolate covered,chocolate chip crunchies were at the top of that shelf!" (Wow, try saying that three times fast)

"Then, you should have asked me first." Alex lifted her son up and set him down inside the cart. Amber climbed on top as well. She put in all the snacks she carried inside the cart and pushed it towards the fruit section. Once she reached the apples, Alex stopped. The apples were piled up on top of each other to form a pyramid, a big pyramid. Alex gaped at the sight. "Damn, that's big.." She whispered to herself so the kids wouldn't hear. She carefully reached for one so the pile wouldn't fall. But, when she pulled it, it wouldn't budge! She pulled at it again with more power, and then she noticed someone on the other side was pulling on it too.

"Hey, let go!"

"No, why don't you!" The other voice yelled. The voice sounded familiar to Alex. It could only belong to one voice, the very voice of her partner.

**I'm sure you guys know who that 'voice' is. I'm not very good of keeping it a secret, it always ends up being too obvious. I'm going to work on the next part of the chapter, so stay tuned! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue Part 2

Brittany's POV:

I walked along an aisle towards the fruit section, pushing a chipmunk sized cart that contained both Alice and Angie. The cart wasn't too difficult to push across the slippery floor, in fact I haven't even picked up any groceries yet. Alvin, meanwhile, was with Brandon in the snack aisle. I hummed a small tune quietly as we reached the fruits. Alice and Angie were playing "I Spy" with a homemade telescope made cardboard. "I spy with my little eye..something that's red." Alice said eyeing through the telescope. Angie looked around, and said, "Apples!"

"Correct, your turn." Alice handed the tool to her.

"Wait a minute, girls," I interrupted, checking the grocery list. "We need apples." I pushed the cart to the big pile of apples. Alice gaped at the pyramid-like structure. "Wow, it's big." I quickly chose one and carefully took it with a paw. But when I tried to pull it, it wouldn't budge. I pulled again, harder this time. It still didn't break free. Angered, I took it with both paws and pulled at it with all might. "Hey, let go!" A voice from the other side yelled.

"No, why don't you!" I growled furiously.

"Brittany?" I felt myself calm down when I heard the voice again. It sounded very familiar, but where had I heard it?" Then it hit me, it could only belong to one voice. "A-...Alex?" I ran towards the other side, halting to a stop once I saw her. She looked older, and I spotted two other chipmunks beside her. My jaw dropped, I couldn't move. I was too shocked to see my partner. Alex sprinted and threw her arms around me. "Oh, my god! Brittany it's you, it's actually you!" I grinned and returned the hug back.

"I know, it's been years since I last seen you! How are you doing?" I said after the hug.

"Good, how about you?" I was about to answer when I heard the sound of feet scampering towards my direction. "Mommy, are you okay?" My ears perked up to Angie's voice. I turned around to see both my daughters, staring at Alex, then at me. "Mom, who's this?" Alice asked.

"Girls, this is my bestest friend, Alex." Alex waved happily, smiling. "Hey there, what are your names?"

"I'm Angie, and this is my sister Alice." Angie introduced herself.

"Oh, you guys are so cute! Speaking of which, I forgot to mention my kids. Andrew, Amber! Where are you?!" She yelled as two chipmunk heads poked out from behind her. "What's going on, mom?" The dark auburn furred one asked.

"This is my friend, Brittany. Britt, this is Andrew and this is Amber." Alex said pointing to each one. They both waved shyly, how cute. "Nice to meet you," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, do you have any plans today?" Alex interrogated almost instantly.

"Yeah, Alvin and I are going to get our singing careers back. Speaking of Alvin, where is he?" I looked around, trying to spot a figure. I didn't see any sign of him. I was about to yell his name, when my ears perked up to a high-pitched sound. It was a scream, followed by a crash. I knew the sound of that scream, it belonged to Brandon. Oh no, what happened? I gave a worried look and grabbed both of my daughter's paws. "Mommy, what's going on?" Alice said.

"Children, I heard Brandon scream. Something is wrong." I explained as my feet accelerated speed. I halted to a stop when I saw a massive pile of cereal boxes and snacks. Where were Alvin and Brandon? I moved closer to the pile and examined it. I noticed a small patch of red fabric showing off of one of the cereal boxes.

"Alvin?" The reply I got was a brown, furry tail shooting up from the top. The girls and I helped move all the snacks and boxes away to show both Alvin and Brandon. I scowled at them, mostly at Alvin. Both chipmunks gave fake smiles, but I continued to glare. "What were you two thinking?"

"I-...I-uh.." Brandon trailed off leaving me to look at Alvin.

"Brandon was on the top of the this pile of these cereal boxes, and when I told him to come down he slipped and the pile fell on us. But we're fine, honest!" He gave me that smile again, oh, I couldn't stay mad at him. I just loved that smile. I pretended to still be angry at him, just to see what he does. He might even spoil me..a devious grin was planted at the back of my glare. I held out a hand and pulled them up. Brandon hid behind Alvin, trying to hide himself and disappear. I sighed. "Brandon, just because you hide behind your father doesn't mean I can't see you."

Before he coulde reply, I heard Alex making her way to us. "Hey, what happened?"

"Alex, you're here!" Alvin exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.

"Um, yeah, I know I'm here too. You can stop hugging me now." She laughed.

"Well, we haven't seen you since Madison's wedding! Hey, where's Adam?"

"Sick, I came hear to buy him chicken soup. By the way, Brittany told me you're going to start singing again. I can help you." A wide smile was on her face.

"You can?" Alvin said.

"Sure, why not? It's always a pleasure to help the Chipmunks."

"No way," A new voice appeared, familiar to me. I realized it was from Andrew. "Your Alvin Seville from the Chipmunks!" I hadn't noticed the little fella standing behind Alex. Alex explained everything to us about being our assistant when we get our jobs back. She tool a voice test, and after that we went back to Jett Records and found Ian, who was happyto give back our singing careers. He and Alex managed every other thing, and soon we were back on tour, just me and Alvin. The others were happy with their own lives; Theodore and Eleanor held together cooking classes, and Jeanette and Simon were scientists at the Academic University.

Yeah, life was great. And being on back on tour with Alvin was the best thing that's happened.

_The End_

**I know it was pretty crappy to put the 'the end' part, but I couldn't think of anything else for an ending. There we go finally finished with my first story! I am so happy, and next I will write the next chapter for _When Life Hands You Lemons _and then for _Darkness Awaits_. And I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I was sick with a flu of some sort and couldn't think straight. I'm all better now, don't worry. And meh birthday is coming up soon, and I'm preparing for that.**

**And thank you to all the readers or reviewers, it really means a lot. **

**(Pretty crappy saying, but whatever. xP)**


End file.
